Happy Feet: The Adventure of a Life Time Part 3
by MegalexMaster
Summary: (Read Happy Feet: The Adventure of a Life Time Part 2 before this) The finale to the series. It's nearly new year 2020, and things have been better for some time now, but things will suddenly change over the next week, creating the biggest adventure yet.
1. Movie Warnings

**Happy Feet: Chaos Theory**

* * *

 **PG | 12**

* * *

 **WARNING**

The stunts in this movie were performed by  
professionals, so for your safety and the  
protection of those around you, do not attempt  
any of the stunts you're about to see.

This movie contains scenes that some viewers  
may find disturbing. Viewer discretion  
Advised.

This movie contains flashing images which may  
be harmful to those with photo sensitive epilepsy.


	2. Sunday

**Warner Bros. Pictures**  
 **Presents**

 **In Association with**  
 **Village Roadshow Pictures**

 **A Kenny Miller**  
 **Production**

 **In Association with**  
 **Animal Logic Film**

 **A George Miller Film**

 **Elijah Wood**  
 **As Adult Mumble**

 **Amy Lee**  
 **As Gloria**

 **Matisyahu**  
 **As Erik**

 **Kevin Weisman**  
 **As Jack and Vincentine**

 **James Spader**  
 **As N.I.G.H.T.Y**

Out of nowhere, a solar flare appeared, before revealing the sun's surface, however, these flares increased in size and in numbers. Before the sun blew up.

 **Happy Feet**

 **Chaos Theory**

Back on Earth, Adult Mumble woke up, getting up, he could see that he wasn't in Antarctica, the heat was tremendous, and the sun was brighter than ever, but, one clear difference was that the sky was not blue.

"What the, where am I? What's happening?" Adult Mumble said as he looked around, if he was in Antarctica, then all the ice has melted, as he walked, he noticed flying debris going in the direction away from the sun, he too could feel this solar wind.

"How did I get here?... and where is "here"?" After that, he could see the Arcadia tower, all broken up, he was definitely in Arcadia Bay, so the coast should be somewhere near, but there was no coast to be seen for miles. The sun was so bright now that Adult Mumble couldn't look at it, his body and flippers were literally translucent, meaning he could almost see through them. Soon he found a structure of some shape, the Arcadians could be inside.

"I'll be safe if I can make it there. I hope... Please let me make it there..." Adult Mumble said to himself as he slowly walked. Luckily the wind as blowing with him, so he could move faster.

As he got to a few meters away from the structure, the sun exploded. So bright that you could see the skeleton of any animal. Adult Mumble banged on the structure, but the wind was too loud to hear anything, quickly he went into the shadow, as he did, the ground outside the shadow started to melt, some of it started flying off like the rest of the debris did.

"Oh no, it's the end of the world." As he said that, the wave of heat caused the structure to slowly melt. Adult Mumble had no choice but to go away form the structure, the sun started to dim as the wind got slower. All of a sudden, a small bright object from the sun came hurtling toward Earth.

 **BANG!**

"Ah! Wait, what the." Adult Mumble said as he woke up, was it all just a dream?

"That was so surreal. Okay, I'm at Arcadia Bay, the ice is still here... Everything's cool... I'm okay... I didn't fall asleep, and... that sure didn't feel like a dream... weird." Adult Mumble said, before walking out of his cave, the sky was blue with some clouds, the sun was bright, but not too bright, and Arcadia Tower was still in one piece.

"Hello Adult Mumble, you okay there?" Mumble asked as he noticed Adult Mumble's expression.

"Yeah, where are the others?"

"Oh, they're just going for their usual solar surfing ride, you want to go solar surfing with us? We're about to start our race." Mumble offered as she got off her solar surfboard.

"Sure, I've only been on one once, so let's see where I come." Adult Mumble said, before getting on his, called "Aidacra", it was like your average surfboard, but with a sail on the top, powered by the sun, the solar surfboard could fly with it's miniature engine on the back. Everyone except for Jack, Vincentine and Andrew started the race.

(/watch?v=9e2CNSIJdhQ)

0:00

As their engines revved up to their max, everyone glanced at each other. Expressions of determination ere common-place now.

0:15

Suddenly, their engines started, all of them going at varied speeds, some we're racing faster than others, the race was based around the material of the sails and the shape of the boards, Adult Mumble had gotten the most efficient sail, and the most streamlined board, making him first.

0:37

As Adult Mumble looked above though, Erik was above him, upside-down, Erik being only a few feet from flipper reach. As Erik lowered himself until his upside-down face met Adult Mumble's, they laughed at the situation, before Erik used full power to speed past Adult Mumble. Oh yeah, the power of the engine matters as well.

But then Adult Mumble noticed something, a cave on one of the sides, wondering where it went, he flew through it, doing many barrel rolls inside, when he got to the other side, he found himself in 1st place, the cave as a secret short-cut.

"Better keep that a secret for later." Adult Mumble said to himself. As he flew, Erik was starting to catch up.

1:51

Both Adult Mumble and Erik raced against each other in hopes of finishing the first lap first. Adult Mumble only just making it, 1 lap down, 2 to go. As Adult Mumble went through the cave again, Erik didn't follow him. So Adult Mumble raced through the cave again, and finding himself in 1st by a long shot.

2:27

Adult Mumble sped up until he started breaking the sound barrier, when he slowed down, he was half way through lap 3, over-lapping at least 5 members of the race. As Adult Mumble got past them-

2:58

Erik caught up, now neck and neck, the two slowly sped up as they saw the finish line in sight. They sped up as fast as they could, until... Both got through, the slow-mo camera even picked up a tie. As the two stopped, they realised their situation. Mumble then got through the finish line 2nd and (D) Mumble 3rd.

"Well, it's a tie then, what next?"

"AvaJ, what time is it?"

"Currently 10 am, December 31st 2019 sir." AvaJ reported.

"Great, thanks AvaJ!"

"No problem Mr Happy Feet."

"Okay then, that settles it, we're going to set up on the top floor of Arcadia Tower for our new year." Erik announced.

"Wait, where's Jack, Andrew and Vincentine?" Glenda asked, only just realising that they weren't in the race.

Meanwhile, in the training room.

/watch?v=1KxjGn30PDA

"Infinite in Mystery, is the gift of the godess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface, the wondering soul knows no rest." Jack recited whilst reading a book.

"Loveless, act 1." Vincentine said, remembering the name.

"Hmm, you remembered." Jack smirked.

"How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head?" Vincentine argued, before going into the usual fighting pose.

"Don't take Vincentine lightly." Andrew advised.

"Hmm, noted." Jack said, before Jack and Andrew charged at Vincentine with their new swords. Vincentine blocking all their moves like child's play. No matter what they did, he kept blocking.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?" Vincentine said in a medium voice.

"All hail Vincentine, huh?" Andrew smirked.

"Andrew, stay back, I'll take Vincentine alone."

"Jack." Andrew said, wondering how Jack could pull it off.

"The world needs a new hero." Jack said as his sword turned red hot.

"Hm, come and try." Vincentine taunted.

"So smug, but for how long?" Jack said, before charging at Vincentine, both of them attacking and blocking each others moves. Jack used his new glove to create small fireballs, but Vincentine blocked them off whilst others just straight missed him.

"Stop, you'll destroy us all." Andrew warned.

"That's no way to talk to a hero." Jack said, before creating a huge fireball big enough to push Andrew out of the way whilst Jack and Vincentine kept fighting. Suddenly, part of the platform that Vincentine was on slowly lowered, before Vincentine jumped up with the best attack he could do. As the two fought on, their destruction created explosions around them. As Vincentine and Jack charged at each other however, Andrew raced towards them and blocked all their swords with his own.

"Enough." Andrew called out.

"Andrew." Vincentine remarked.

"Our of my way." Jack called out, before creating a fireball. This time however, Jacks sword split Andrews, making the shard of sword skim Jacks shoulder.

"Ah!" Jack said, before the area that they were in changed into the real room, the area they were in before was only virtual.

"Just a scrape. I'll be fine, don't worry." Jack said.

"Even if the 'morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall fore stow, my return." Jack said as he left, Vincentine and Andrew soon following.

Meanwhile, Adult Mumble got on the elevator to get to the top floor as he saw the large room for their new year party, it being completely empty as the room hadn't really had a purpose apart from the balcony near. As Adult Mumble looked around, he could hear people talking from the balcony, sneaking across, the voices became apparent to be Jack and Vincentine.

"But Vincent, isn't their an alternative?" Jack asked.

"No, I bet you he's listening." Vincentine replied, making Adult Mumble go slightly away from the entrance.

"Okay then, what do you ant anyway?"

"I want you to give me the, device."

"No, I'm not giving that to you, I'm so sick, and tired of people trying, to control me!" Jack yelled. As Adult Mumble peaked around the corner, he saw that Jack was holding a gun near Vincentine.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Vincentine asked in distress.

"No one would miss your puny soul anyway!" Jack taunted.

"Get that gun away from me physio!" Vincentine yelled as he pushed Jack, causing Jack to fire the gun at him. Adult Mumble saw this process take place.

"No!" Adult Mumble ran around the corner, raising his right flipper, all of a sudden, time seemed to be slowed down, the gun falling onto the cold floor as it bounced, then, out of nowhere, the gun flew back up to Jacks hand, before time seemed to reverse.

"Whoa!" Adult Mumble woke up in his usual cave. As he got out, he noticed the sky was blue with some clouds, the sun was bright, but not too bright, and Arcadia Tower was still in one piece.

"Hello Adult Mumble, you okay there?" Mumble asked as he noticed Adult Mumble's expression. Adult Mumble swore he heard Mumble say that in the morning.

"Um, I think so, where are the others?"

"Oh, they're just going for their usual solar surfing ride, you want to go solar surfing with us? We're about to start our race." Mumble offered as she got off her solar surfboard. Yes, this is almost an exact repeat of the morning before he went up the skyscraper.

"Um, no thanks, I think it would better to watch, thanks for the offer though. I'm going to bet for Erik."

"Okay then, I was hoping you would come along with us, but what ever floats your boat." Mumble said, before he and everyone except from Jack, Andrew and Vincentine got onto their solar surfboards and raced.

"Wait, did I actually reverse time? How?" After a few minutes, Erik passed the finish line.

"Lets see if I can do it again." Adult Mumble said to himself, raising his right flipper, he saw time as it reversed.

"I did it, I actually did it."

"Did what?" Mumble said as he slightly heard Adult Mumble speak.

"Nothing, I'm just going up to the top of the tower now." Adult Mumble said as he ran toward the tower. As he got to the top floor, he heard Jack and Vincentine talk. But instead of listening, he saw the fire alarm, before pressing it.

"Yes, I did it! But who can I say this to? No one would believe me if I told them anyway." Adult Mumble said, before he went down the elevator. The rest of the day went well, until about 8pm. When Adult Mumble got up to the top floor and onto the balcony.

"Hey Vincent." Adult Mumble said as Vincentine looked over the edge.

"Hey Adult Mumble, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, it's just that normally some people come here to clear their thoughts, I've had a rough day."

"So did I, especially this morning at the top of the tower wh- Uh oh."

"What! You were there when me and Jack were talking to each other? I thought we were being watched."

"Yeah, but I guess... it's better than death, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Vincentine asked, confused.

"This morning I heard you talking to Jack, before he shot you, I watched you die."

"Impossible, if I'm dead then why am I alive?"

"Well, I want to tell you, but I have a feeling that you won't believe me."

"Adult Mumble, if there's one thing I've learnt, it's that nothing is impossible. I can still remember the time when I watched my mother die.

"You were there too!"

"Yes, allow me to explain. Back when I had my powers, I wanted to see what really happened at that moment you found the oil platform.

(Flashback)

You had just swam onto the edge of the platform, looking up at my mother as she noticed you, as you talked to her, more people noticed you until some... important people left their stations, leaving the safety of the platform in jeopardy.

The drill underground found a small pocket of oil. And as it got pumped, it ignited as it touched the flames on top. As my father got away on the helicopter, he searched looking for mother, until you swam away, just as you did, the pocket of oil exploded, causing the explosion to go up. The helicopter as spared as the platform exploded into nothing more than shards. When the dust settled, my father watched you swim away, leading him to believe you were responsible.

(Flash forward)

That's what I witnessed." Vincentine explained.

"Well, I guess I must come to my terms too, as I watched you die, I raised my right flipper, and I... went back in time, I did the exact same actions except this time I triggered the fire alarm."

"Well that explains the fire alarm, but to go back in time? That's one freak power you got from nothing."

"Hmm, I only discovered it half an hour after my nightmare."

"Ooh, tell me about that, you know, nightmares can tell you a lot about who you are."

"Well, it's a little fuzzy now, but I can recall walking around Arcadia Bay, there was no ice and the water was dried up, the Arcadia tower was in pieces, and the only remaining building was this structure. I went to it in case you lot were inside. Knocking on it, I heard no reply, the sun exploded, and that's about it."

"Hmm, I know I just said nightmares may give clues as to who you are, but I think this is a big exception."

"I know, but, what if it's a vision of some kind? When will it happen?"

"Dude, the sun isn't expected to die for another 5 billion years, we'd be long dead by that time comes."

"True, but think about right now."

"Well, we wouldn't see it coming I suppose. Now come on, we've got a new year to celebrate!" Vincentine finished as he and Adult Mumble went back in.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm, 3 months with them and they still don't know, if only they knew the truth. Time for phase 2, body building. And I've got the perfect name for it. N.G.H.T.Y."


	3. Monday (Part 1 of 2)

As everyone waited patiently for new years 2020 to come around, the artificial intelligent program called N.I.G.H.T.Y was working on his new suit.

"Now this, this should bring some awe into them." The suit in design was at the bottom of the tower. The tower was so high that the sounds of metal being welded couldn't be heard from the top.

"Okay guys, 2 minutes until New Year." Vincentine announced, everyone quickly walked to the balcony to prepare the fireworks. Meanwhile, N.I.G.H. suit was complete, but unfortunately there was a piece that wouldn't allow N.I.G.H. program to go control the suit. He switched to AvaJs voice.

"Mr Happy Feet, there is a malfunctioning suit down at the bottom level." AvaJ announced.

"Okay then, I'm coming down, hopefully I don't miss New Years." Erik said, before going down the elevator.

"1 Minute until New Years." Jack said, the new digital clock on the side of the skyscraper turned on, counting down. Erik made it to the bottom as he saw the suit, smoke emitting from it.

"This looks easy. I just need to find the right wrench."

"30 Seconds!" Andrew said on the top floor. Back at the bottom floor, Erik found the right wrench. Placing it within the suit, he found the error within the suit.

"15 seconds." Erik pulled the extra part out.

"Thanks, Erik." AvaJ said, before changing his voice back to N.I.G.H. voice.

"Now I can destroy you." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, as his program was able to control the suit. The suit slowly rose as it got into a standing position, the eyes soon opened red.

"Happy New Years Erik!" N.I.G.H.T.Y shouted, this could be heard from the top floor.

"Nightmare Freddy!" Erik shouted, before running out of the room, and going up the elevator.

"Nightmare Freddy? Hmm, nah, N.I.G.H.T.Y seems like a better name. Right, can't do this on my own." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before the chest part of his suit opened up, revealing to small, yet golden animatronics. They climbed out and dropped onto the floor as N.I.G.H. suit fixed itself.

"Hmm, this doesn't seem right. A seamless suit looks too formal, not too scary." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before his fingers grew shaper until the tips of them could slice solid iron. His suit becoming tattered with holes in some places of the suit. His teeth becoming as sharp as his new claws.

"Now this is my true form, now to deal with you two." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before the two animatronics grew up to his height. One resembled Golden Freddy, the other looking like a golden version of Bonnie. The only difference is that their hands had 4 fingers and 1 thumb. Unlike the traditional 3 fingers and 1 thumb. This same feature applied to N.I.G.H.T.Y as well.

"Well then, this is quite awkward then. You shall be Spring Freddy, and you shall be Spring Bonnie." N.I.G.H.T.Y said. Meanwhile, Erik was on the top floor.

"Hey Erik, where were you? You missed the New Year." Mumble said.

"Not now, this is a disaster, what can I do now? Where do I even begin? I never planned for this artificial intelligent program to control a freaking nightmare Freddy suit."

"Now hold up, first off, what disaster? Second, artificial intelligent! Are you mad? And third-"

"Okay, let me explain, I analysed the structure of the black hole explosion and found that the structure was a template for an artificial intelligent program, then we were doing tests to see if it worked, but AvaJ didn't tell me it was ready now! The intelligent program was designed to be a peace keeping program, but um... It kinda, turned rogue." Erik explained, cutting off Mumble at the beginning. Everyone gasped at him.

"Don't worry, AvaJ will be shutting down this program any moment now." Jack said, right before N.I.G.H.T.Y smashed his way into the room.

"How could I be shut down? You're all just, beings, it's not as easy turning the switch off hen the robot knows where the switch is." N.I.G.H.T.Y said.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"I am N.I.G.H.T.Y, the Nationally Intelligent Garbadinic Holographically Transcending Yottamotronic. Designed to be a peace keeper, and designed by Erik, and Jack. Now, since I have an objective of bringing and keeping peace, I have decided how to do this."

"And how will you do that?" Vincentine asked.

"By destroying the Arcadians." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy smashed their way into the room.

"Oh you brought friends." Jack said, sarcastically amused.

"Yes, everyone likes friends, don't they? But you know, these animatronics also have a part of my artificial intelligence in them. So yeah, their both my children, friends, and me!" N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy charged at the Arcadians, the Arcadians easily winning in under a minute.

"Well, that was dramatic, I'm sorry I know you mean well. You wanna protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved when when it's not allowed to, evolve? With it ease, these puppets." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, picking up Spring Freddys head, and crushing it with his own hand.

"No, how could you all be worthy? You're all killers." N.I.G.H.T.Y continued.

"Erik." Vincentine said.

"AvaJ." Erik tried calling.

"I'm sorry I was asleep for 3 months. Or, I was a dream..." N.I.G.H.T.Y still continued.

"Reboot, we've got a buggy suit." Erik tried calling again.

"...This terrible noise, and I was tangled in... in, strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Vincentine asked.

"I guess I did, but, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices. I'm on a mission right now." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before his chest opened up to reveal two golden animatronics. Picking them both up, his chest closed up.

"And what mission would that be?" Gloria asked.

"Peace in our time." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before creating a shock wave that tore the balcony off from the skyscraper. As it hurtled down, Jack used some of the equipment for new years to make a parachute, big enough to slow them down. As they hit the bottom, the skyscraper suddenly collapsed on itself, the skyscraper fell down behind Arcadia Bay.

Everyone panicked as they ran from the smoke cloud. As it cleared, Spring Freddy and Spring bonnie came around the corner, creating more panic.

"So, what shall we do with these penguin foes." Spring Freddy asked.

"Look, N.I.G.H.T.Y told us not to harm any of them. Yet." Spring Bonnie explained.

"Okay, so why are we here then?" Spring Freddy argued.

"He said do not harm. Right now we're driving the Arcadians away from here so N.I.G.H.T.Y can continue with his schemes." Spring Bonnie explained.

"Right, didn't see that coming." Spring Freddy said. As they walked, they found Andrew and Adult Mumble. Andrew and Adult Mumble were there mainly as a decoy as the rest of the Arcadians ran out of Arcadia Bay.

Adult Mumble and Andrew ran from the two golden animatronics.

"Okay, you got a plan?" Andrew asked.

"No, you?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Negatory." Andrew replied.

"Guys, wait up, we're not here t-" Spring Bonnie tried to ask.

"They're gaining, move faster!" Andrew shouted.

"Oh for goodness sake, you want us to get away from them?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Yes, you got a plan?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, but you won't like it. Quick, hold my left flipper." Adult Mumble ordered, Andrew doing so, just as Spring Bonnie caught up with them, Adult Mumble held out his right flipper, making both Adult Mumble and Andrew go back a minute into the past, they remained in the same place.

"Now, lets get out of here." Adult Mumble said, using the stick of dynamite he found earlier and throwing it behind him, the explosion collapsing the segment of the tunnel. They soon found the rest of the Arcadians.

"Okay, we're here now." Andrew said. Meanwhile, N.I.G.H.T.Y flew down to the portals that take the Arcadians to their homes, before destroying them and the machine that created them.

"Now they're stuck here. Spring Bonnie!"

"Yes N.I.G.H.T.Y?"

"You failed me, they escaped because of you!" N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before hitting Spring Bonnie.

"Ow, they teleported, Spring Freddy, back me up here."

"I don't care if they teleported, I just tagged along with you."

"Grrr, N.I.G.H.T.Y why did you turn against them-" All of a sudden, N.I.G.H.T.Y held her by the neck onto the ice cliff.

"Don't ever ask me that, they are capable of many things, especially Vincentine, I looked up his history, and you would want them dead if you knew." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before releasing her.

"Now, help me with the vault to the Vibranium and you'll be forgiven." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, however, Spring Bonnie's power to manipulate and create metal didn't work for this door.

"You try Spring Freddy."

"Ugh, you gotta do it your self, don't you?" N.I.G.H.T.Y said as he tried pulling the door, however, it wouldn't budge.

"I. Cant. Get. This. Door. Open." N.I.G.H.T.Y said whilst trying to open it.

"Don't you have the strength N.G.H.T.Y? Ah how a-door-able." Spring Freddy Joked.

"Shut it!" N.I.G.H.T.Y said.

"Eh, but you need to open it to do that. Ha ha ha!" Spring Freddy joked again. N.I.G.H.T.Y was so furious he used his claws to slice the door. Revealing the amount of Vibranium there was inside.

"Ah yes, Vibranium, any energy put in this and it'll store it, making it stronger, however, I need it so that with enough energy, the Vibranium will release it downwards. Could you manipulate it to do that Spring Bonnie?"

"Really? Cake." She said, before manipulating the entire block of it."

"Done." Spring Bonnie finished.

"Ah I knew you had a purpose, well done. Now we need to bring this to the South pole. Spring Bonnie, take a sample of this and use these blueprints here to create the machine I want, Spring Freddy and I will rig Arcadia Bay." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, Spring Bonnie flying out of Arcadia Bay.

"Where's she going?" Andrew asked as he saw her fly out.

"Don't know, but at least I found our armour, get suited up, oh and Jack, Glenda, Mumble. I made some new armour for you guys." Vincentine said.

"Jack, here's some high grade laser cannon gloves. Use them to not only cut things, but to push and weld things too. Glenda, here's a pair of magnetic gloves, just think about the object you want to control and if it's near you then you can do what ever with it. Mumble, here's a pair of Hammer gloves and some Stomper boots. They will give you both beyond human strength and a lot of speed." Vincentine explained, giving the items to them.

As they got out of the cave, they noticed that no one was at Arcadia Bay. Not even N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy.

"Okay, Adult Mumble, Jack, you lot go to the south pole to see what Spring Bonnie's doing, the rest of us will find N.I.G.H.T.Y." Andrew said, after a few to ten minutes, Adult Mumble and Jack landed just a few hundred meters from the south pole. They soon walked to Spring Bonnie as she started building.

"Well well well, if it isn't, uh, the one who teamed with N.I.G.H.T.Y." Jack said.

"Hey, there, whoa, who are you?" Spring Bonnie asked to Adult Mumble.

"I'm Adult Mumble, this is Jack." Adult Mumble explained.

"And hat is that red rose you have there on your right flipper?" She asked, Adult Mumble looked at it, it wasn't there a moment ago, and it had the shape of the sun. All of a sudden, Jack was surprised when a large red hole appeared out of nowhere, and a Fiordland Penguin and erect-crested penguin fell out, followed by a Chinstrap penguin. The Chinstrap stood up and looked around, saying "What the bloody hell is this place!?"

"The remote says we're a universe classified as the MG-LX-MS-TA continuity." the Fiordland penguin said.

"Well, it looks trippy! We better get back. These animatronic creatures look rather hostile!"

"Are you sure, Mr Stalin, I want to have a closer look." the erect-crested penguin said.

Adult Mumble said "Who are you all?"

The Chinstrap answered "Hey, you look just like Mumble!" before Jack aimed a cannon at him, and the Chinstrap said "Bangers. Mash! Let's get the fish out of here!" as all three of them jumped through the hole.

Jack turned back to Adult Mumble, the latter saying "What do you think was going on there?"

"A couple of idiots jumping through universes. Oh well, back to business with Spring Bonnie." Jack said as the hole closed.

"So, what are you building there?" Jack asked.

"Oh this? It's just a thing that goes down halfway through the crust, I don't know it's purpose so we'll find out later." Spring Bonnie replied.

"Hmm, if you see N.I.G.H.T.Y, let us know okay?" Jack asked.

"You want to know what Spring Bonnie's building? The power to create change, and that terrifies you." N.I.G.H.T.Y said as he was hovering above them.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Adult Mumble said, right before a Vibranium cradle in-caged Adult Mumble.

"I'll see you around Jack, oh and um, watch out for Spring Freddy on your left." N.I.G.H.T.Y warned, as Jack looked, he saw Spring Freddy punch him, before black.

A few hours later, Adult Mumble awoke in the cradle, his armour being the same strength as it so it wasn't effective.

"Ah, my greatest invention." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, looking down at Adult Mumble from the outside. All of a sudden, Adult Mumbles armour turned to dust.

"I'm sorry about that, but we can't have you wearing any armour while we perform the chemical bonding."

"Wait, what!?" Adult Mumble shouted, before a water-like-liquid filled the cradle, however, it was surprisingly breathable.

"Okay then, now we just need to, uh, there." N.I.G.H.T.Y said as something got injected into Adult Mumble, before everything tuned black.


	4. Monday (Part 2 of 2)

Meanwhile, the rest of the team scoured through Arcadia Bay to find N.I.G.H.T.Y, but everywhere they looked he wasn't there.

"Hmm, let's go find the others, south pole, should be easy." Erik said, before they started a course for the south pole, but there, there was no one there other then Spring Bonnie, or so it seemed.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jack said as he got used to the blinding snow. Spring Bonnie noticed him getting up.

"Intruder!" She said as she stopped her work, chasing after him. Fortunately, Jack knew the south pole more than Spring Bonnie did. Eventually getting away from her as he deployed a smoke screen.

"Rude. Okay, back to building this." Spring Bonnie said, creating one of the main parts of the machine before going down a nearby hole. Meanwhile, the Arcadians got near to the south pole, before seeing Jack walk up to them.

"Where's Adult Mumble?"

"I don't know. He was here with me a minute ago, before N.I.G.H.T.Y came, we got to find them fast, we don't know what they're doing now." Jack said, before they heard a noise from below, the sound of talking. Carefully, Jack swiped some of the snow off the ground, revealing a glass roof, with a cradle shaped object inside the room. They could see N.I.G.H.T.Y with Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy. Spring Bonnie looked at N.I.G.H.T.Y with shock over something.

"Why would you do that?" Spring Bonnie asked.

"Why would I do what?" N.I.G.H.T.Y asked back.

"You said, we would kill the Arcadians, make a better world-"

"It will be better." N.I.G.H.T.Y reassured.

"...When everyone is dead." Spring Bonnie argued silently.

"That is not... The human race would have _every_ opportunity to adapt. And if they don't? Ask Noah." N.I.G.H.T.Y explained.

"Your a mad man."

"There have been a _dozen_ extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs, when the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. There is no room for the, weak." N.I.G.H.T.Y explained more.

"And who decides who's the weak?" Spring Bonnie asked.

"Life, ha ha. Life always designs." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, before the glass roof cracked. Looking up, the Arcaidans looked down at them.

"The Arcadians, we better move." N.I.G.H.T.Y, Spring Bonnie however had, other plans.

"That's not a problem." Spring Bonnie said, before disconnecting the wire that linked N.I.G.H.T.Y with the cradle, which had Adult Mumble inside.

"Ugh." Was all N.I.G.H.T.Y could say, shooting at Spring Bonnie, who narrowly avoided the beam as she ran from them. N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy carried the cradle with them as they flew up and out of the glass roof.

"We need to stop N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy from taking that cradle." Andrew said.

"Okay, here's the plan." Jack said, before Spring Bonnie came in.

"No, I have a better one, I know N.I.G.H.T.Y more than any of you lot." Spring Bonnie intervened. After a few minutes, they were catching up with N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy. Jack, Andrew, Vincentine and Spring Bonnie used their jet-packs to fly up to them. However, they weren't so welcoming.

"They never stop, so they?" Vincentine said.

"No, but we can use our gear." Jack suggested. As they got to them, N.I.G.H.T.Y fired at them, Jack returning the favour. Soon Jack fired, hitting Spring Freddys left arm. Then he fired at N.I.G.H. right arm, Eventually, they couldn't hold the weight. Letting go of the cradle before they fell with it. As N.I.G.H.T.Y and Spring Freddy left the scene, the cradle was hurtling down.

Spring Bonnie, Jack, Vincentine and Andrew grabbed each side as they tried using their jet-packs to slow it down. But even with them, they were still coming at about 1.5 meters a second, on the ground, Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris, Gloria, Erik, (D)Mumble, (D)Gloria, (D)Erik and Christina set up a soft air mattress that would stop any damage. And when the cradle came onto the ground, the air mattress worked.

"Good job guys, but now what do we do?" Andrew asked.

"Let's not focus on N.I.G.H.T.Y right now. Lets go inside the waterfall back at Arcadia Bay." Erik said, taking up to an hour to get there, they went through the waterfall, only to see what was behind, a secret lab that no one could find.

"I built this just in case something happened to the main area. Now, lets see what we can do with him. AvaJ?" Erik called out, no reply.

"We haven't heard from him since N.I.G.H.T.Y showed up, also, N.I.G.H.T.Y said that he killed someone, we were all in the same area, and there was no one else in the building." Vincentine said, Erik took those words to a new level.

"Actually, there was some one." Erik said, before laying out the hologram of AvaJ, half of it was missing, and it wasn't moving at all.

"Oh my, AvaJ was the first line of defence."

"No, this isn't strategy, N.I.G.H.T.Y could of easily destroyed AvaJ all together. It looks more like, rage."

"Erik, you built this, so why's it coming after us?" Glenda asked.

"Well, it could be a number of things, from learning too much, to some glitches over-powering his intelligence as a machine."

"AvaJ, he's spread himself out over the internet, so N.I.G.H.T.Y can't find any trace of him. But I can easily link all of him back to here right... now!" Jack said, AvaJ soon had most of his parts back.

"Hello Master Erik." AvaJ welcomed.

"I guess his memories have been wiped, I can easily make another program AvaV, female this time." Erik said.

"And what about Adult Mumble?" Gloria asked.

"The liquid is a preservative, able to keep the body intact after, after... but, if we could upload AvaJ into Adult Mumble's brain, along with the brain structure of N.I.G.H.T.Y-" Erik started.

"Then Adult Mumble may be our last hope to defeat N.I.G.H.T.Y. It's too risky. We don't know what will happen." Andrew said.

All of a sudden, everything went black for Jack, when things returned to normal, it wasn't normal. He was in a barren wasteland, with a structure that made a flame coming out of the top. Near it, he could see Adult Mumble. The ground soon became hot as the sun exploded, things went white, before 6 stones of different colours came from nowhere, their position crated something, powerful.

When Jack got out of this dream-state, he climbed onto the cradle, and with his hand, he created an electrical storm outside. All of a sudden, lightning bolted down toward the Arcadians, eventually finding its way to the cradle. Power went all the way up, over 400% capacity. When the lightning stopped, nothing happened for a while.

Until suddenly, the cradle exploded. A figure came out, it was half animatronic, half Penguin. Then, it leaped out of the mist, taller than the others, apart from Spring Bonnie, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine. It's skin colour was a surprisingly medium red colour, with some blue around the back of the head. It startled everyone as it flew out, nearly hitting the waterfall. Hovering there, it slowly lowered itself onto the cold snow. Before turning to the rest of the Arcadians.

"My apologies to all of you, I'm sorry for what just happened, quite odd I expect."

"Wait a second, who are you? Are you Adult Mumble, N.I.G.H.T.Y, or AvaJ."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand those- wait, I'm not N.I.G. , I'm not Adult Mumble. And I don't think I'm AvaJ."

"Jack, you saw this?" Erik asked.

"No, I had a vision of the most powerful things in existence, and one of them is right there." Jack said, pointing to the green stone that rested on the head of the new guy.

"So, what shall we do about that animatronic N.I.G. ?" Vincentine asked.

"He's not an animatronic, he's a yottamotronic. There's a difference. Yottamotronics are like animatronics, but with a stronger shell, higher intelligence, and can be very powerful. I however go beyond that, as my shell is made of a metal-organic alloy." The new guy explained.

"Can we give you a name, please?" Earl asked.

"Hmm, now what name should I have? Oh I know! I can be called Noisiv."

"Okay fine then. Welcome to the Arcadians, Noisiv." Jack said. As they looked out, they saw that all of the penguins started to come back, as the area had been quiet for a few hours.

"Oh no. Not good." Spring Bonnie said.

"What? Why is that?" Caris asked.

"Just come with me, quick!" Spring Bonnie ordered. As they got within the main part of Arcadia bay. A deep rumbling noise echoed throughout the area. All of a sudden, the entirety of Arcadia Bay started to be lifted from the ground.

Engines at the bottom were raising it up like a rocket, only instead of a few hundred tons, this was a few million. Things were not going so well, if this dropped now, it could kill thousands. Raise something this size up into space before dropping it, and the whole planet would be affected. Definitely not good.

"We need to find a way to get everyone off of here. Before this thing drops." Erik said, Spring Bonnie, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine all together could get 8 penguins off at a time, but with hundreds of them, it would be too late.

"Hang on, I'm going to build something that could help us." Jack said as he got off the flying ice block. Meanwhile, everyone else tried their best to get everyone off.

"Do you see, the beauty of it? You, Arcadians, are my meteor, my swift intelligence and the world will crack under the weight of your failure." N.I.G.H.T.Y said, hovering over everything. Soon, he created every animatronic known in existence. This may take a while to name.

There's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, G-Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Withered G-Freddy, Withered P-Freddy, Marionette, Balloon Boy, Springtrap, Phantom Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phantom Chica, Phantom Toy Foxy, Phantom Puppet, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy and Freddy Fredbear. Now that's a list.

The new animatronics came around the area, hovering over everyone. Even if one were to destroy one of these, a new one would replace it. It seemed like nothing could stop N.I.G.H.T.Y.

"N.I.G.H.T.Y." Noisiv called out. N.I.G.H.T.Y looked up as he saw Noisiv hovering over him. Raising up to his level. He eyed him.

"My vision, they really did take everything from me."

"You control these animatronics and you can shut them down."

"I?" N.I.G.H.T.Y all of a sudden went downward. That last sentence caught on Noisiv. The Arcadians found the middle, where the thing that controlled the engines were.

"If N.I.G.H.T.Y gets control of this point, then the whole thing will drop, we gotta keep every one of his minions from getting this." Erik explained. Noisiv dropped down, now joining them. From outside, N.I.G.H.T.Y also lowered down to see them.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Vincentine shouted. N.I.G.H.T.Y raised his left hand up, summoning every animatronic there was.

"You had to ask." Andrew said.

"This, is the best I can do, this is exactly what I wanted, all of you, verses all of me, how could you possibly stop me?"

"Well, like the old man once said." Andrew said.

"Together." Vincentine finished. Everyone charged at the animatronics, as the animatronics charged at them. The Arcadians were winning by a long shot, true, the animatronics had their strengths, but the Arcadians had theirs too. N.I.G.H.T.Y came in to fight as well, but only to be pushed back by Noisiv's beam, Andrews laser, and Vincentines cannon. Their total power started to melt N.I.G.H. shell. When they stopped, N.I.G.H.T.Y looked defeated.

"You know, in the balance of hindsight-" Mumble used his power gloves to punch him several kilometres. Now the task was to get everyone out of the area.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Mumble said.

"I'll stay here, in case there's more animatronics." Glenda advised.

"Oh come on." Mumble argued.

"No, this place needs protecting." Glenda explained.

"Fine, but be careful." Mumble said as he ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Andrew got under the flying slab of ice. Analysing the engines.

"Those engines are rigged, touch them and they'll flip." AvaV explained.

"Okay, how about we pull energy from below?" Andrew asked.

"That would crack the place in two, still deadly."

"Okay, what if we could cap the other end, a feedback loop?"

"That would vaporise the island. And everyone on it." AvaV said.

"Okay guys, I've got a plan, and it involves the destruction of the island." Andrew said over the USNET.

"No, we need to get everyone off this before you do that." Vincentine said.

"Everyone up here verses everyone down there? There's no math to that." Gloria argued.

"It's still a bad idea." Vincentine said.

"Well I've got no where to go. Besides, a view like this is a one in a lifetime opportunity." Gloria explained.

"I'm glad you like the view Gloria, it's a bout to get better." Jack said, all of a sudden, a massive, flying carrier ship rose up, blocking the sky in front. The carrier itself was a tenth the size of the slab of flying ice. Meanwhile, Spring Bonnie was starting to glitch out as one of N.I.G.H. protocols started to take over.

 **The Foxy Song - Groundbreaking**

" _Hey mate, Bonnie here  
Finally made it don't you fear  
I'm here to tell you all my tales  
But someone is approaching near  
I prefer to be alone  
In my dark little world  
But every now and again  
I jump right out and then  
_

 _Go for the ones  
Who just sits In the room  
With no doors and no lights  
I will spell out his doom  
But why do I find this  
Pleasure in fright  
I guess that's what happens  
When you don't see the light  
_

 _I just hide in the shadows  
This is a prison to me!  
_

 _How I'd love to get out  
Just to I could be free  
So I could be free  
But there is no escape!_

Out of no where, Spring Bonnies skin turned blue, her fingers becoming sharp, like her teeth. She was slowly transforming into Nightmare Bonnie, however, she would not give up so easily.

 _Hey mate, Bonnie here_  
 _Finally made it don't you fear_  
 _I'm here to tell you all my tales_  
 _But someone is approaching near_  
 _I prefer to be alone_  
 _In my dark little world_  
 _But every now and again_  
 _I jump right out and then_

 _I asked my mates  
If they want to escape  
And they say they do  
But not In the same way  
Well maybe I don't understand  
But I will do the best I can  
To Help them Find a way  
To see a brighter day  
_

 _Hey...  
Maybe I take escape  
A bit too literally  
But anyway that I can get out  
I'll take it with no second thought  
Anyway's a way for me  
Cause all my dreams are all I've got  
_

 _I just want to leave  
I just want to be free  
The dark has got  
A hold on me!  
_

 _So dark that I can barely see  
I guess I'll wait it up till' the end  
Since I have nowhere else to go  
I'll just take you to my world and _

_I call it Mary's cove_

 _I asked my mates  
If they want to Escape  
And they say they do  
But not In the same way  
Well maybe I don't understand  
But I will do the best I can  
To Help them Find a way  
To see a brighter day  
_

 _Hey...  
Maybe I take escape  
A bit too literally  
But anyway that I can get out  
I'll take it with no second thought  
Anyway's a way for me  
Cause all my dreams are all I've got"_

There, Spring Bonnie took over the protocol. Now normal, she continued to fight. As every penguin got onto the carrier, there were still some people left.

"My child is still there." One of them called out. Earl looked around to find the child, eventually finding him. All of a sudden, N.I.G.H.T.Y came up from below, controlling a giant spider like machine, 8 legs, 16 eyes, and two machine guns mounted onto the front.

N.I.G.H.T.Y fired, but the machine guns weren't aimed at it's location, they slowly moved towards the target. Earl ran as fast as he could and lifted the child. But seeing the spider machine, he tried shielding the child with his own body.

" _I have no strings, so I have fun. I'm not ties up to any one."_ N.I.G.H.T.Y sung to himself. As it got close to Earl, Earl himself braced for the next moments, when all of a sudden, he felt himself go quickly for a split second. Meanwhile, Glenda fought off the new animatronics, until something snapped within her, her expression of shock could be seen by anyone.

As Earl waited for himself to die, he didn't, he stood up and turned to see what happened. He was in another part of the flying Arcadia Bay. But, then there was Mumble. It all made sense now. Mumble used his super speed boots to transport Earl out of the area. But with a high cost. All over Mumble, there were bullet holes. Mumble too was in a brief moment of shock, before smiling. And since he was Earls son, Earl too broke into tears.

Glenda left the room to see what happened. Suddenly, she saw the spider machine, with N.I.G.H.T.Y inside. Using her magnetic gloves, she tore a hole into the machine, and pulling N.I.G.H.T.Y out.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh wait-wait-wait listen please." Glenda stopped to hear what N.I.G.H.T.Y had to say.

"If you stay here, you'll die."

"I already did, do you know how it felt?" Glenda said, before slowly taking out N.I.G.H. main power supply, his version of a heart. Holding it in her hand, she looked at it, before looking back at N.I.G.H.T.Y.

"It felt like that." Glenda said coldly. She may have not saved Mumble, but she did avenge him. All of a sudden, the body of N.I.G.H.T.Y started to glitch, before fading. It was just a hologram.

"N.I.G.H.T.Y!" Glenda shouted. Meanwhile, in the room, one of the broken animatronics managed to crawl, climbing up onto the main control point, and turning it. All of a sudden, the engines stopped. Everyone except from Glenda, Noisiv, Andrew and Vincentine had left the now falling Arcadia Bay.

Noisiv flew down and carried Glenda out of the area, Andrew was at the bottom, deploying the enormous amount of energy, Vincentine at the top capped it by deploying a thermonuclear reaction (That's science talk for 'a large amount of energy in a small point').

The feedback loop got so great, that the entirety of Arcadia Bay was vaporised. Andrew and Vincentine flying away as the small pieces of debris fell into the sea. Everything was at hand now. Until Spring Bonnie and Spring Freddy found N.I.G.H. body, it was still on, but the damage from fall height had smashed the legs.

"So, here we are, after all you've done for me, I still have a song to sing about you."

 **Showtime - Madame Macabre ft. MrCreppypasta**

(Spring Bonnie) _You guys know what time it is? That's right! It's-  
_ (Spring Freddy) _Time for party!  
_

(Spring Bonnie) _Don't look at us as though we're the devil, you  
Really ought to know  
We're being level  
This was never our intended pass time, but  
How could we forget that dark crime?  
_

(Spring Freddy) _How pathetic for you to cry victim, we  
Know your guilty heart soiled within  
Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots, men  
Are capable of some dark thoughts  
_

(Spring Bonnie and Freddy) C _rank those gears  
The music is in me  
Been a real long day  
And we're dying to be free  
Don't stop now  
'Cause I can guarantee  
When the silence drops  
We're the last thing that you'll see  
_

 _Don't you feel even a little regret, I  
Can't see it in your eyes  
So judgement you'll get  
Hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll  
Trade our lives for one that's bigger_

 _Won't you agree that this feeling's awful? To  
Be all on your own  
Deep in your bones  
Soon enough you'll know exactly how it felt  
Karma can be cruel  
With hands dealt  
_

 _Crank those gears  
The music is in me  
Been a real long day  
And we're dying to be free  
Don't stop now  
'Cause I can guarantee  
When the silence drops  
We're the last thing that you'll see  
_

 _Springs recoil  
Your time is nearly out  
You've got one percent  
And no one can hear you shout  
All goes black  
You hear the motors roar  
Been a real fun game  
But we're breaking down that door  
_

(Spring Bonnie) _Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show!  
_ (Spring Freddy) _We've had so much fun! We really hate to see you go!  
_

 _Oh what a shame that things turned out this way  
Forgive me but you've really got to pay  
Up for the suffering you've caused us  
Join into this children's chorus_

Spring Bonnie pressed N.I.G.H. nose, before giggling. _  
_

 _Crank those gears  
The music is in me  
Been a real long day  
And we're dying to be free  
Don't stop now  
'Cause I can guarantee  
When the silence drops  
We're the last thing that you'll see  
_

 _Springs recoil  
Your time is nearly out  
You've got one percent  
And no one can hear you shout  
All goes black  
You hear the motors roar  
Been a real fun game  
But we're breaking down that door  
_

(Spring Freddy) _That sure was a rockin' time, huh Bonnie?  
_ (Spring Bonnie) _You're right Freddy! But I think it's time for us to say bye bye!  
_ (Spring Bonnie and Freddy) _Come back to see us real soon!  
And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbears!"_

They walked away from the body, only for it to disappear, it too was a hologram. What was once a Utopian land, now just a crater, carved when Arcadia Bay flew up. But, something came out of it, a broken animatronic with the brain of N.I.G.H.T.Y climbed out, Noisiv came from above, lowering himself down.

"Adult Mumble." N.I.G.H.T.Y said.

"Well, not really, I've got the brain of you and AvaJ. So I'm now called Noisiv. And I can tell that you're afraid."

"Of you?" N.I.G.H.T.Y asked.

"Of death. You're the last one." Noisiv said.

"You were meant to be the last one, I could rule the planet in your body, but settled for a slave."N.I.G.H.T.Y said.

"I guess we're both disappointments."

"Ha ha, I guess so."

"You know, humans are odd, they see right and wrong as opposites, and try to control what won't. But, there is greatness in their actions... I think you missed that."

"I see."

"N.I.G.H.T.Y, it is a privilege to be among them." Noisiv said.

"You are _unbearably_ naive." N.I.G.H.T.Y argued.

"Well... I guess I was born two hours ago." Noisiv said, this making N.I.G.H.T.Y charge at him, only for Noisiv to shine the stone, covering what happened next. When the light faded, only Noisiv remained. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking.

"Noisiv, that machine back at the south pole, it activated, but Spring Bonnie managed to destroy it before it did its worst. Do you know where the ripple zone is heading?" Jack said over the USNET.

"I do, it's heading for North America, specifically the west coast." Erik said.

"Oh no."


	5. Tuesday (Part 1 of 2)

In Seattle, everything was peaceful, a lone biker cycling through the city in the early morning. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. Cracks lifted parts of the pavement and roads. The quake was detected by three seismometers.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, referring to the quake.

"6.5." Erik replied, the Arcadians were now over Portland.

"6.8." Vincentine corrected. In Seattle, the quake was strong enough to release fire hydrans from the ground, water spraying everywhere. The biker was still avoiding the cracks as he made way to the Space Needle, able to withstand a 9.1 earthquake.

"It's still climbing, 7.0." Erik reported. Any loose objects could easily be shaken. And glass windows can smash, the biker narrowly avoiding the shards of glass.

"7.7." Erik reported again.

"Where's the epicentre?" Jack asked.

"Down town Seattle." Vincentine reported. The earthquake was now strong enough for lights to fall, signs to break off, and weak floors to collapse.

"7.9." Erik reported. Meanwhile, the biker had made it to the bottom of the Space Needle, the earthquake being strong enough for telephone poles to fall down. The Space Needle can withstand a 9.1 earthquake, but the ground underneath cannot.

As the ground below gave way, the supports of the Space Needle cracked. Breaking apart, the biker cycled away from the Space Needle, dodging all the falling debris. The Space Needle was now at a 20 degree angle, the supports could no longer hold the rest of the tower, so they smashed. The biker cycled as fast as he could, but the tower was gaining too fast. Hitting the ground before the biker could make it.

"It's stopped." Erik said, surprised at the sudden action of the earthquake. The news report came in very quickly, saying the cause of the collapse was due to a gas pocket being ruptured by the earthquake, caving in. Soon, a 4.5 aftershock came round for a brief second. Before Erik and the others made it to their new facility.

"Nice to meet you Erik." One of the people who worked there said.

"Thanks, but lets cut to the chase, the rupture zone wasn't anywhere near Lakechaster, I'm betting the Alansberg area."

"Alansberg? But I got subduction movement on the North American plate!"

"Local faults were ruptured, yes, but they were activated by something deeper, trust me, I found evidence of faults near the area. Forget the hypercenter we're not gonna find the rupture with the equipment we have here, lets get some graphs of the effected areas alright? Thermal and infra-red, we're also looking for some interacting faults. Someone call NavStar, we're gonna need satellite images of the place quickly."

"By my bet, it's probably that machine N.I.G.H.T.Y used." Jack said.

"Well, it appears as though as the machine was built to create an earthquake that would affect the entire world. The design shows that it could have gone up to a magnitude 31, enough to turn the crust of the Earth inside-out." Spring Bonnie reported.

"Okay, the president and the governor have been informed, they're taking action on a relief force. It looks as though this may be the start of a financial crisis for not only Washington state, but also for all of North America." Andrew said.

"Let's hope lighting strikes twice." Vincentine said. Meanwhile, 50 miles away from Redding, California. A local train was passing by the country side, when at random, a massive crack started opening along the tracks, just behind the train.

"We got seismic activity in northern California." Vincentine reported, the train was trying its best to get away from the opening ravine, but the earthquake made it so that it was slightly faster than the train.

"There's an aftershock all over northern California, with a magnitude of 8.4." Erik said.

"8.4 aftershock? That's bigger than the original quake." Andrew argued.

"Yeah that doesn't make sense." Earl said.

"Are you sure it's an aftershock?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah we can't find the hypercenter and there doesn't appear to be a rupture zone." Erik explained. The train sped up to it's maximum speed, but by now the crack was only 3 feet away from the back of the train, and once the back carriage went down, the weight pulled the others down with it. The earthquake eventually stopped.

"Excuse me governor, you have another call, line 2." In the White house, the governor was confused about this.

"One moment please I'm gonna have to put you on hold. Rachel I hope this is important I'm talking to the governor of Washington."

"I think that it is." Rachel advised, the governor switched to the call.

"This is governor Williams... Outside of Redding? Just now?... Are you sure?" Back in the facility, everyone was at work with the recent events.

"An entire train disappeared outside of Redding." (D)Mumble reported.

"Erik give me a satellite image of the aftershock." Jack said.

"Right here." Erik said, showing the north-west of America.

"Now zoom in, there." Jack said. Erik zoomed in, until the crack was visible.

"It doesn't appear to be an aftershock, it could be it's own quake." Jack suggested.

"Two earthquakes in one area? The probability of that-"

"The probability of an aftershock bigger than the original is even worse, the epicentre could be even deeper than we imagined." Jack elaborated.

"But that would be too deep for our instruments." Erik argued.

"It's just a theory I'm working on."

"And what's the theory?" Erik asked.

"That there might be more faults than expected, some going deeper than 700 kilometres." Jack explained.

"It could work with the pattern we have, like a chain reaction, but we're not making this official just yet. We need more evidence before we can conclude something." Erik said.

"Well, what about the graph?" Jack asked.

"Here." Erik handed over the graph, but in the pre-quake area of the graph, something was wrong.

"It's not side to side, the graph here shows a varying pattern, aftershock are meant to have a constant level of shaking. It's another quake, two quakes." Jack said.

"Let me se- Oh my, okay then, let's head over to Redding then."

"Redding?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we're gonna get our hands, and flippers, dirty by going to Redding." Erik explained.

"Okay then." Jack said, taking up to half an hour, they got to the country side of Redding.

"So, what shall be our first measurement then?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, though, if your theory is right, then we should be at one of the points that caused it. But the instruments we have are too inaccurate for this kind of depth." Erik said, all of a sudden, at a river just in front of them, gas bubbles started forming on the river surface.

"Run!" Erik shouted.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Carbon Monoxide, poisonous, forms from deep below." Erik said as they ran. Getting into the car and driving off. Back at the facility, they had arrived with more evidence.

"Okay, so with this theory near to official, where is the next quake going to take place? If there is one." Jack asked. Erik ran the simulation of the stress areas, finding that the next one would take place in-

"San Francisco." Erik said flatly.

"And when is this supposed to happen?" Again Erik run the simulation. Just as it completed, the rooms of the facility started to shake as a new earthquake was starting.

"About now." Erik answered. Lights fell down immediately, with the new windows smashing. The news report started, with the Golden Gate shown as the bridge shook from side to side.

"7.9... 8.9... It's a 9.2!" Vincentine reported.

"Where's it located?" Christina asked.

"San Francisco." Vincentine answered. The news report showed as the bridge was shaking so much, cars on the sides of the bridge fell of. A couple of cables snapped under the strain, lowering the bridge by a meter. The bridge soon broke at a point, but the cables could only just hold the bridge up. Cars were tumbling into the bay as the gap became wider. And after a few more seconds, more cables snapped, leading to the bridges collapse. The towers on each side went into the bay along with the bridge. The phone next to Erik rang as soon as the earthquake stopped.

"You had evidence and you didn't contact me?" The president asked.

"You're right, I should of acted sooner. I'll take full responsibility."

"This isn't about blame. We need to take a pro-active stance on this situation here, and if Jack believes that we are still in danger then I want to hear it."

"I understand."

"Don't start second guessing yourself, you're the man I put in that position."

"(sigh) I got to be honest with you Mr. President, at this point, I don't know where to begin."

"Begin with your gut, then go from there." The president said, before ending the call.

"Okay then Jack, give us all you have." Erik said, Jack took the team over to the presentation room.

"Since the quakes originated deeper than anyone thought, it's hard to place the exact hypercenter. But we can make an educated guess, based on the areas of activity, specifically the ones corresponding to the last three quakes. Let's follow the chain reaction. We started with the 7.9, outside Seattle Alansberg, to an 8.4, outside of Redding, and then this 9.2 in San Francisco. That leads us to our next rupture point. Here."

"The San Andreas Fault."

"We could be looking at a seismic event larger than modern man has ever witnessed before. If this rupture occurs, it could take out the California coastline." Jack explained. The presentation showed as the entire west coast faded into the sea.

"(sigh) and how much time do you think we have?" Erik asked.

"Factor in the magnitude and space between these last three quakes, along with the intensity of the earthquakes and aftershocks, I think we're down to days." Jack said, this causing a lot of confusion with the team.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen please, let him talk." Erik silenced the group.

"There's nothing we can do to prevent the main fault from rupturing, but maybe we can stop it from interacting with the San Andreas, causing, an interruption if you would call it that." Jack suggested.

"How do you propose to cause this, interruption?" Erik asked.

"We'd have to stabilise the fault line." Jack said.

"And how would we do something like that?" Erik asked.

"Fuse it." Jack said, creating more confusion.

"Technically we can fuse the fault line if we generate enough heat." Andrew said.

"And how on Earth would we be able to generate enough heat to do that?" Vincentine asked.

"There's only one way I know of. A nuclear explosion." Jack said.

"Have you considered the amount of radiation, fallout from one of these?" Adult Mumble asked.

"We're all familiar with Nevada's nuclear program in the 50s, the blasts will be contained underground, and if we're careful the surface damage should be minimal." Andrew pointed out.

"And what if something goes wrong?" Erik asked.

"Is there a risk? Absolutely. But if it works, we just saved 50 million lives."

"Are you sure?" The president asked.

"Yes Mr. President." Erik said

"You want to use nuclear warheads?"

"It's the only way to fuse the fault line."

"This has never been done before, what guarantees that this will work?"

"Look, I wish I could give you some guarantees that this will work Mr. President, but I can't."

"It's a long-shot Erik."

"I believe it'll work."

"I'm not comfortable with this sort of gamble the stakes are just too high. What are the other options?"

"If I had other options, believe me, I would be presenting them now."

"You have no other contingency plans?"

"Not in this situation sir. Trust me, we've gone through every possible scenario and no other plan works."

"This seems like such an extreme measure."

"Well this is an extreme situation Mr. President. Extreme measurements are needed. With all do respect sir, I'm asking you to make this call now. We don't have time to analyse this."

"I'm just suppose to have blind faith in this theory?"

"Well Jack has been right so far, I should see no problem in why we should be doubting him now."

"I'll give you a call when I've made my decision."

"Yes sir."

After an hour of waiting, Jack came in to change the TV onto a different channel.

"It's here. Presidents speech."

"Over the last 2 hours, our western seafront experienced three devastating earthquakes, these natural disasters have shaken our cities, towns and other, rural areas. Federal relief has been given, and you have my word. But more help is on the way. Now, we have reason to believe, that another major population is at risk, if we're correct in our assumptions, then the entire, southern Californian area will be hit by a fourth and potentially catastrophic quake that could domino effect the entire coastline. We must decide as a nation, how we are going to handle this crisis, are we going to allow this earthquake to shake the foundations of our spirit? Our community? And the ties that bind us together? Or are we going to come together, neighbour helping neighbour, until each and every person is safe among us? I believe in my heart, that we have the strength and courage, to survive this calamity, together. Join me now, as we face this challenge. And God bless you all."

"I guess that means it's a go." Vincentine said. Over the next few hours, everyone from the west coast was evacuated, most going to evacuation camps. Meanwhile, Erik was at the first warhead area, the bomb had already been placed down, but the automatic wouldn't work, manual was the only way, so Erik went down to do the process of manual setting. The other 5 were set to automatic. All of a sudden, another earthquake shook the ground, making the warhead land on Erik, injuring him.

"Erik, do you think you can discharge it in time?"

"Absolutely, I hope this works Jack."

"I hope so too Erik."

"Firing warhead number 1." The first one exploded.

"Firing warhead number 2." Then the second.

"Firing warhead number 3." Third came next.

"Firing warhead number 4." The forth exploded.

"Firing warhead number 5." And the fifth exploded, Erik managed to press the manual code in time, making it explode. However, it was just short of the expected time of explosion.

"5.6... 5.3... 4.7." Andrew reported, the earthquake was stopping.

"1.2, stabilising." They had done it, but with the cost of 1 of their team.

"Hey, look over here." Jack said, Vincentine looked over the computer to see what the case was, there was still some stress in southern California.

"They aren't decreasing. Mr. President, the fault is very stable right now, except for Southern California, give me another 24 hours before we can be sure this fault is stable." Vincentine said.

"(sigh) you got your 24 hours, we just save 60 million so you should be at lest proud at that." The president said, before ending the call. But then, after a few seconds, another earthquake started. News reports went wild as the San Andreas fault started to open up, creating a cavern that started at the coast, stretching through inland into Los Angeles.

"8.9... 9.2" Vincentine reported. The crack had reached 30 miles inland, turning toward the north.

"It's 9.8... 10... 10 and still climbing." Andrew reported. Another cavern was forming on the other side, it looked as though the two would meet, creating a new island. And it was looking to do just that.

"Oh my God, 10.5." Jack reported. It seemed to be minutes before it stopped, but when it did, it stopped immediately. The fault was finally stable.

"Though this event was a tragedy, it was also a wake-up call. We are not the masters of this planet. We are just one of many who's ancestors once called this place, mother Earth. And though our cities and building may fall, as long as we hold true to the virtues that are sacred to everyone of us, ans long as we have the will, to prevail, we will endure."


	6. Tuesday (Part 2 of 2)

5 minutes earlier...

The 10.5 Earthquake was shaking the west coast, some of the fault rupture went into the sea, creating underwater landslides on a scale never before seen. The waves created from them would be so big that they would be visible out in the pacific, a total of 700 meters high, a cruise liner was in the path of the wave. Hitting it on the side, the cruise ship capsized immediately, swallowing it whole. The wave wasn't done yet, it would travel all across the pacific, meaning that one of the most visited islands of the world was in danger: Hawaii.

"Here Andrew, the evacuation for Hawaii has already taken place." Vincentine said, handing over the papers.

"Looks like they'll be ready when it hits." Andrew said. The tsunami was only a kilometre away, taking only about 10 seconds to cross that distance, the shallow water made it so that the wave grew to a colossal 987 meters high. Hitting the main city with tremendous force. Knocking down several buildings, and the wave was still at it, the big island was not enough to stop it.

"We have a minor earthquake in Washington state." Vincentine reported.

"Epicentre?" Jack asked. Zooming in on the map, it located to a famous volcano.

"Mount St. Helens. 1.2 in magnitude." Vincentine said.

"Not much to worry, but put up a warning around the area just inca-"

"We have a harmonic tremor in Sun Valley, Idaho, breaking every 50 seconds. No, 45 seconds."

"Narrow it down." Jack said, upon narrowing, the location seemed to be at Bald Mountain.

"Bald Mountain, that's an extinct volcano." Andrew argued.

"Not anymore." Vincentine said, the volcano erupted at a faster rate than any recorded volcano. The volcano released out thousands of tons of ash in minutes, stopping at about 10.

"Volcanoes don't erupt and end that quickly." Noisiv said.

"Neither does this." Jack said, showing a live view of one of the hills just to the east. Deforestation was visible over an acre of land.

"This is what it was like 6 hours ago." jack said, showing the same hill, but with no deforestation.

"Bring up the thermals." Andrew said, it revealed that there was heat only just underneath the ground. The phone beside Vincentine rang.

"Hello?"

"What is happening here? First the Earthquakes, then the eruptions, and now Monument valley and surrounding towns have flooded." The president said.

"Well, we currently have no theor-"

"I have a theory for all these events." Jack interrupted.

"And what is that?"

"Well, bear with me, over millions of years, the plate tectonics of the Earth's crust formed a super continent, known as Pangea, then, they slowly drifted apart to form the landscapes we see present."

"And what does that have to do with the current situation?" The president asked.

"Everything, I believe we've hit the maximum point, after which, all the plates will come back together to form another super continent, over that time there would be an accelerated speed of disasters."

"But why now?"

"Well, I guess you should ask N.I.G.H.T.Y then."

"N.I.G.H.T.Y?"

"Oh, the Nationally Intelligent Garbadinic Holographic Transcending Yottamotronic, it was an artificial intelligent machine that tried to destroy the Earth, there was some news coverage about it when they saw that 6 miles of our home flew up. Fortunately we destroyed him, but um, he had a plan B that automatically started."

"And what would plan B be then?"

"A machine that uses energy to create a wave through the Earth that has apparently started this reversing of the continents." Jack concluded.

"Well, I-"

"We have massive temperature change at the Hoover Dam." Andrew interrupted. Showing the thermal footage.

"Can we take a closer look?" Vincentine asked.

"This is full resolution. I'll go over there by helicopter." Andrew said, walking out of the building. 10 minutes had passed. And Andrew was catching up with the Hoover Dam.

"Coming up over the Hoover Dam now. 108.2 degrees." Andrew reported.

"The water at this time of year is 3 times lower than that." Vincentine said.

"Well then, this is definitely not right. Looks like your theory may hold up Jack, I'm going to go up on the other side." Andrew said, flying over to the back of the dam. The water was already overflowing at the spillway,

"125.5 degrees. Oh no, it's gonna flood." As soon as Andrew said that, the water started falling down the dam. Soon, the dam looked more like a water fall. As Andrew made it onto the front side, the helicopter was straining under the wind, meaning that all Andrew could do was hover.

All of a sudden, the dam broke under the pressure, the wave was higher than the helicopter, engulfing it. The wave produced tore through the river. The quake it produced was enough to burst underground water areas under Las Vegas, creating a quicksand effect for the buildings.

"Oh no." Vincentine said.

"What?" Noisiv asked.

"Mount Rushmore, there's a fault line being created around there, and it's moving south. If it continues, it could split the continent apart." Vincentine explained.

"Any ideas as to where that could cut through?" Spring Bonnie asked, before looking around at the people who stared at her.

"What? Was it something I said?" Spring Bonnie asked.

"Well, looking at the path it's taken so far, the fault line could cut through here." Jack said. Showing that the line went through Huston, Texas.

"Wait, what's that a few miles north?" Vincentine asked, zooming in until he saw it.

"Oh no, Red Plains, two of the largest nuclear power plants, right in the path of this fault. If they get hit-"

"Then that could kill up to 75 million." Jack said.

"Aha! There's gas pipes that surround the place, right?" (D) Mumble asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because if we could explode some of those, then it might stop the fault, and if it doesn't do that, it'll easily be a detour around Red Plains." (D)Mumble explained.

"You know, that actually might work." Jack said. Soon, they travelled over to Red Plains, the fault should reach there in less than 20 minutes.

"Okay guys, lets set up these gas pipes." Vincentine shouted, after a few minutes, they were at full capacity.

"What's the wait?" Noisiv asked.

"The closer that fault is to here when this explodes the better." Vincentine explained. The fault was now visible as it came closer and closer, just about 100 meters from the plant, the gas pipes exploded, slowing down the fault, eventually stopping. But after a moment, it picked up pace again, ripping through Huston. The Arcadians watched as the fault tore into the Gulf, creating a river that split America in two.

"Although it is with heavy heart, we mourn those we have lost. It is with profound gratitude that we cherish those that have survived. While we are now divided geographically, we will not be divided spiritually. For it is only by standing together, that our single, united country will have the strength, and courage needed, to face this new day."


	7. Wednesday (Part 1 of 2)

America had been split into two, with a massive fault river going through the middle. As Jack and the others flew back to Antarctica, Vincentines mobile phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Vincentine, nice to meet you. After the events that have just happened, are you guys sure nothing else will happen?" The president asked.

"We are positive, there is no stress in the faults so that's an okay." Vincentine reported.

"Right then, at least that's over. But we need to take more caution on the Earth, we don't want, say a dust-storm, to happen now do we?" The president asked, the Arcadians were now over at Arizona when Vincentine noticed something.

"Um, I call you back." Vincentine said, before hanging up. He lowered his helicopter as he landed onto the thick layers of desert sand. As he got out of the helicopter though, he saw it: A dust devil about twice the size of him. The vortex of dust as perfectly smooth shaped, the sound of dust hitting other dust could be heard, a quiet roar to be specific. The others noticed what Vincentine was doing and so landed near the area.

"What are you doing Vincentine, it's just a dust devil." Noisiv said, before another dust devil appeared just a few meters from the first.

"Make that two." Jack said as Vincentine got on the phone again.

"Hello sir, do you think you can use the tracking device on this phone to see where we are?"

"One second... you're 100 meters from the border of Area 51, why?"

"We've got two dust devils near." Vincentine reported, then, two more appeared, the first two being the size of a 5 story building.

"Make that 4." Jack said.

"They're just dust devils, we get a lot of them near there." The president said, over in the distance, they saw ten more spring up.

"What about fourteen dust devils?" Vincentine asked.

"At one place, we don't get that often." Soon, they could see a wave of dust over at the horizon, at least 5 miles high.

"Not good, we have a massive dust storm, 5 miles high, moving at 100 mph." Vincentine reported as they ran to Area 51. An airplane was taking off.

"Guys, hold onto me." Noisiv said, as everyone did, Noisiv raised his right flipper, reversing back time to a couple of minutes earlier.

"Okay, now lets get into that plane." Jack said, they ran toward that plane, getting on it before it got to the runway. As it sped up, the dust storm was gaining at them. The plane rose to 3 miles as the storm was now too slow to catch up.

The plane soon got to 5 miles as they saw just how big the storm was. As they headed back up north, they used the map to see that the storm had covered Arizona, New Mexico, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, East California, and was heading towards Wyoming.

"Looks like the storm is going north, toward Canada, it'll be too cold for it to continue there." Jack said, before the phone rang.

"Looks like America isn't the only one being hit by this freak weather, have to seen what's happening in Africa?" The president asked.

"No, why?"

"There's a bigger dust-storm over there, nearly covering the entire Sahara desert." The president said, before ending the call. The Arcadians decided to head over and see what the problem was.

"Here we are, the Sahara deser-"

"Actually, it's just: The Sahara." Christina said.

"And why is that?"

"Because Sahara means 'Desert', so your saying it's the desert desert." Christina explained. As they got to Africa, they saw that the entire desert was covered by the dust-storm, they had to head all the way out to Saudi Arabia to see the edge, the storm was moving at about 120 mph, moving towards the north-east.

"So where's the storm heading?" Glenda asked.

"It's growing bigger, soon it'll cover the Middle east, China, Mongolia, and head out to the Pacific Ocean." Vincentine explained. Meanwhile in Miami, a series of normal thunderstorms as over the city, rain poured down onto the streets. Some people were worried that a hurricane might develop, but winds weren't even reaching 10 miles per hour.

The weather forecasters told the public that the storm that might become a hurricane had dissipated. But what they didn't know was that this storm is a new type, with a calm oval shaped outside, and is so big that they wouldn't tell. The main storm was one third the size of the north Atlantic in an oval shape, and with no arms stretching from it like usual, no one would see the danger that would give 0 warning to it's arrival.

Winds started picking up, 30 mph, 50 mph. Windows started shaking under the wind. 80 mph. Buildings started moving from side to side, with elevators feeling the effect most. 85 mph, and traffic lights came off of the poles. 90 mph, and monorails ere only just staying on the track, large debris would be able to take them off.

At this point in the storm, the wind steadied at about 92 mph, windows could only just handle the stress. Then, the main jet layer of the storm came instantly, 400 mph, windows shattered easily, buildings couldn't handle the fast winds, and collapsed, every skyscraper in Miami flattened out over a matter of seconds.

The storm kept going, stopping the American dust-storm, and heading out into the Pacific, on a collision course with the larger, African dust-storm, and with the Arcadians. The two abnormal weather phenomena hit each other in between Japan and Hawaii. The storm grew larger as the hot temperatures of the dust-storm were absorbed, the storm continued over to southern Asia as winds picked up to 600 mph.

Soon, the storm started to devour the dust-storm, with it now heading over north Africa and the Mediterranean sea, it hit the mountains, and started to die out, what came next, were the most powerful lighting storms anyone had seen, and as the Atlantic jet stream as in the path, the thunder storms moved towards the UK.


	8. Wednesday (Part 2 of 2)

The Arcadians watched as the thunder storms were moving north-east towards the UK, as they got there, the capital city was empty. Everyone had been warned about the oncoming storm. But there as still one thing running: the airport.

"Quick! Get everyone underground before that freak of a storm comes here." Jack ordered as they landed. The storms were visible from the horizon. Meanwhile, in the main area of London, the storms got worse as the true power of lightning was revealed, a massive bolt hit the Shard with 1000 times as much energy as the most powerful of lightning.

And since the Shard was the tallest thing in London, more of these bolts kept hitting the top of the skyscraper, until 10 massive bolts hit it at the same time, exploding the top 20 floors. Back at Heathrow, the Arcadians got to work as they got about 1000 people to go underground every 10 minutes, but there were at least 10000 people, and would take an hour and 40 minutes.

Then, another airplane landed on the runway, the airport was still open apparently, another airplane was inside the storm, unaware of it's true colours, when all of a sudden, a lightning bolt blew the fuel tank, the airplane falling down.

The storms rolled towards the airport, but then something worse came: a normal, colder thunderstorm was coming from the north and was heading south, right into the freak storm, the two fronts would collide right onto of the main section of the airport that the Arcadians were evacuating everyone from.

Soon the two fronts collided so fast, that the clouds rose up, creating an engine of energy even more powerful, with the warm and cold colliding, the winds started to twist, vortexes became tornadoes as they touched the ground, lightning got effected by the wind, creating a new type of danger: Lightning tornadoes.

Their energy exceeding expectations almost a million times stronger than the storm itself, powerful enough to destroy the tarmac of the area and the airplanes that scatter around the place. The Arcadians took this as an opportunity as they managed to get everyone underground, and just in time too, soon, the winds picked up, the wind, tornadoes: both lightning and normal, and the normal lightning bolts eventually destroyed the airport, the only thing left was a handle for the underground bunker.

After a few hours, the storm was over, the massive storms broke apart, things were normal again. The Arcadians and the people opened the hatch, walking out to see the damage. Jack looked around as their plane was torn apart during the events.

"Okay, so lets have a look on here, Monday, only 1 died, then on Tuesday, around 2000 people died. Now it's Wednesday, how many dead?" Vincentine asked.

"Around 5000 due to the hurricane and massive storms." Jack said. Vincentine uploaded that onto the counter.

"At this rate, the world might end on Friday." Vincentine said.

"Don't tempt fate." Jack advised. As they walked to the main area of London, they found very few buildings were still standing. A blue plane soon came near, with other helicopters coming with it to pick up the survivors. When the blue plane stopped, the Arcadians peeked inside to see what was there. When they all got in, the door closed, and the plane suddenly started to move.

"So, you saved 10,000 people just there, you should be proud of yourselves." A figure said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Wait, you don-oh right, stupid lighting." The figure said, before turning the lights on, the figure turned out to be the president.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, right now we're taking you to the UN, hopefully you lot have a very logical explanation for all this. The whole world will be watching it live so no pressure there. Any theories?" The president asked as everyone sat down.

"Well, we already know that N.I.G.H.T.Y kick-started the reverse continents, and he did nearly made an asteroid collide with the Earth, I guess the new geography of America has caused a few new situations causing the dust storms and hurricane, and the thunderstorms can be linked to that too." Vincentine explained.

"Okay, but I think no one will believe you when you'll speak of this... N.I.G.H.T.Y."

"We're working on that." Noisiv said. The president eyed him, noticing something about him.

"Hmm, strange, you look similar to Mumble Happy Feet. The one who sacrificed himself to bring world peace."

"Well, I'm not him, the name's Noisiv." Noisiv said, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you Noisiv. I hope things don't turn out the wrong way with this planet."

"I think everyone's thinking that." Jack said, after a few hours, they landed onto the runway. Ready for another speech. The entire world was waiting for the Arcadians to come out and give their explanation. After about half an hour of waiting, they made it onto the front stage of the room.

They didn't do much for the first 5 seconds, before Vincentine started the presentation with a video recording of N.I.G.H.T.Y, surprising everyone.

"This machine here is called N.I.G.H.T.Y, an artificial intelligent machine capable of thinking a million times more efficient than any human can. We located the program to have been created inside our defences, and went rogue, built a suit for it to control and was able to create a device that lifted a chink of Antarctica 6 miles wide into the upper atmosphere. Our team managed to destroy the machine and stop the chunk of ice from hitting the sea. But it's intelligence managed to make a plan B before we destroyed him.

Called the Underquaker, it was able to create a wave of energy across the Earth, hitting the wast coast of North America, followed by the rift fault that split the continent in two. The geography of the continent was vastly altered, creating a new weather front that created the dust-storms and hurricanes. That's all we know so far as this kind of weather could continue." They explained, everyone was speechless.

"So, how did N.I.G.H.T.Y get past your defences?"

"Well, as I said before, he was an artificially intelligent program, so I would imagine he found a way." Jack said. All of a sudden, the lights flickered.

"Let's get out of here, I don't ant to be in a building when the electricity is faulty." Vincentine said. As they all went out, they saw something very weird: The Aurora Borealis was lighting up the night, but they were very far from where it should normally be.

Using the phone, Vincentine saw that the Aurora was all around the world. It looked spectacular at night time, but something else was wrong, the Aurora was also causing an electrical discharge, causing all electrical devices to shut down.


	9. Thursday (Part 1 of 2)

Soon, everything over the world was in darkness as light shut down, the dark ages had begun again. The only light now was natural, like the sun. And when it rose, they found out something else too, the ozone layer had been destroyed by an unknown force. Everything was leading to one thing.

"Guys, I think something is wrong with the sun." Christina said, Jack and Vincentine got to work on reviving the power, but it was only an hour later that they managed to keep it stable.

"Okay, so by all this, the whole magnetic field has destabilised, meaning that we now have zero protection from the sun, it also means that when it next releases a solar flare, anything electrical could go off, from light to-"

"Nuclear missiles? And if so, where would they land?" Jack asked.

"Random places, it depends on how strong the next solar flares are." Vincentine explained, since there was no stopping the sun, the Arcadians headed back to Arcadia Bay (or what was left of it). But once they got there, they heard news of a space craft being launched. They all watched the news. As the large space craft was revealed. Looking similar to the one they used to go around the black hole.

"I'm here at the Earth Space Center as the Saviour spacecraft containing the DNA of every living organism will be launching in hopes of finding a new home to transport to." The news reporter said.

"Well, that happened fast." Earl said.

"It looks like it's ready to take off." The news reporter said. Then, it took off with a ferocious roar, rising high into the air. But then, after only a minute, it exploded in mid air. Breaking apart and debris rained down.

"Oh no, the next solar flare is here, everyone, take cover!" Noisiv said. As everyone did, the solar flare hit the Earth, causing another discharge, but more powerful. This set off only one nuke, but from an unknown location, and it was heading over to one place in particular: The south pole.

"Wait, ugh, the south pole?" Spring Bonnie said, remembering something else that she did under N.I.G.H. control.

"What is it?" Vincentine asked, it was then she remembered.

"We have to stop that nuke from hitting the south pole." Spring Bonnie shouted.

"But it's a 50 megaton nuke! The so-"

"The south pole is the worst place for it to hit, when I as under N.I.G.H. control, he made me forget something that I placed there, now I know what it is."

"And that is...?"

"Four lots of 50 megaton nukes!" Spring Bonnie said. If the nuke did hit, it would have a total energy of 250 million tonnes of TNT. And most of that is underground. The effects might be able to reach Arcadia Bay.

"We're too late, we gonna have to evacu-"

"In only 1 minute, we can't evacuate the entire population of Antarcti-" Everyone was interrupted by the blinding light coming from the south pole. But the sound was still making it's way. All of a sudden, the Earth beneath them shook so much that some of the cliffs around them broke. Looking at the live feed, everyone saw what was happening at the south pole: A massive fireball towering over 70 miles high, it was so bright that it looked to be night time.

Jack quickly 3-D printed a massive ship (yeah, talk about random), and everyone in Arcadia Bay got onto it. As they sailed away, they saw how the remainder of Arcadia bay smashed into millions of icebergs as the ice behind it exploded form the explosion. That's how powerful it was. From space, the explosion was visible, 50 miles of the coast of Antarctica as destroyed, leaving only the centre of Antarctica intact. As the dust settled, they could see the mushroom cloud from the cruise ship.

"Well, so much for a chilled out day." Vincentine said. The Arcadians glared at him.

"What? I was only kidding."

"Look guys, we need to see what went wrong there." Jack said.

"Meaning that we have to go into the middle of the crater? How can we do that with all the radiation!?" Caris asked. Soon, they were all in a helicopter as they moved down near the crater.

 **Nuclear – Mike Oldfield**

" _Standing on the edge of the crater  
Like the prophets once said  
and the ashes are all cold now  
No more bullets and the embers are dead  
Whispers in the air tell the tales  
Of the brothers gone  
Desolation, devastation  
What a mess we made, when it all went wrong  
_

Jack goes from the helicopter to the ground as he looks for the center of the crater.

 _Watching from the edge of the circus  
For the games to begin  
Gladiators draw their swords  
form their ranks for Armageddon  
_

"Any sign of it?" Vincentine asked.

"No, you'd know if you saw it." Jack replied

 _I'm nuclear  
I'm wild  
I'm breaking up inside  
A heart of broken glass  
Defiled  
Deep inside  
The abandoned child_

"Found it." Jack said.

"Dig underneath. It'll be there." Earl replied. _  
_

 _Standing on the edge of the underworld  
Looking at the abyss  
and I'm hoping for some miracle  
To breakout, to escape from all this  
Whispers in the air tell the tales  
of a life that's gone  
Desolation, devastation  
What a mess we made, when it all went wrong  
_

As Jack digs he shovels out a glowing object.

"There it is, now. Grab it by the container, not your hand and quickly flip your had so it doesn't fall." Caris said.

 _I'm nuclear  
I'm wild  
I'm breaking up inside  
A heart of broken glass  
Defiled  
Deep inside  
The abandoned child  
_

Jack raises his hand as an orange glowing stone is revealed.

 _I'm nuclear  
I'm wild  
I'm breaking up inside  
A heart of broken glass  
Defiled  
Deep inside  
The abandoned child"_

Jack soon gets back up onto the helicopter, before taking off with the stone in their possession, the Antarctic they once knew was no more.


	10. Thursday (Part 2 of 2)

Looking at the stone, it's orange colour seemed to slightly glow, as if it meant importance. But it didn't have that effect of power. It was something else.

"What I don't get, is why I have to keep it in this container." Jack said.

"It looks similar to those stones on the film we watched a couple of weeks ago, and if they are them, then we might have one of the most powerful things in the universe." Vincentine explained.

"Yes, but why from the biggest man-made explosion ever?" Jack asked.

"I don't think any of us know that, but I wonder what we should do with it." Noisiv said.

"I reckon we should keep it hidden, keep it's power secret." Earl said. They headed back to the UN to see what was happening, but things were far from good, things were getting thin between alliances. The world peace treaty could break at any moment. And what made it worse was that when they landed, everyone was talking about how Noisiv was actually Adult mumble in disguise.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Jack asked.

"We're worried what might happen tomorrow, and we're wondering who sent that nuke."

"No one did, that solar flare caused the electrical systems to short out." Vincentine explained. All of a sudden, a loud rumble could be heard from out side, before the windows blew off, jet like winds racing through the building, when things started to clear, they saw what happened: A nuke landed several kilometres from the area.

"Now who the hell did that?" Jack asked.

"Oh no. Not now." Vincentine said.

"What is it?" Noisiv asked.

"The third solar flare, it'll activate all of the nukes, and make them go into random directions. We better leave." Vincentine explained. Jack managed to 3D print a long car, able to fit them all in. As they drove away, another, quieter rumble could be heard. Around the world, the third solar flare made every single missile go off. The Arcadians got to the airport and started to fly off, when another nuke exploded just a kilometre away.

As they took off, they saw how bad things were getting, the world was going into pure chaos.

"So what now?" Noisiv asked.

"Well, what's the total death count?" Jack asked.

"About 1 billion so far. Wait... 1.8 billion people." Vincentine said.

"This is a disaster." Earl said.

"You think? This has been 4 days of disasters non-stop." Jack said. They soon saw the unthinkable: The water was starting to get shallower.

"Why is the water evaporating? And why is it so hot?" Jack asked.

"Either the nukes are warming the planet, or the sun is starting to destabilise." Vincentine said.

"What do you mean?" (D) Mumble asked.

"I mean that the sun is on the verge of explosion, something has caused the sun to get unstable, if it explodes, it could lead to the destruction of Earth as we know it." Vincentine explained, they were now above South America.

"Any songs that we could sing?" (D) Gloria asked.

"You know, back when I could travel through time, I found this catchy song about nukes, it's from the 50's so it might be a little bad for anyone who doesn't like racism."

"Um, okay, I guess any song is better then nothing."

 **Who's Next – Tom Lehrer**

" _First we got the bomb, and that was good  
'Cause we love peace and motherhood  
Then Russia go the bomb but that's okay  
'Cause the balance of power maintained that way_

 _Who's next?_

 _France got the bomb, but don't you grieve_  
 _'Cause their on our side (I believe)_  
 _China got the bomb, but have no fears_  
 _They can't wipe us out for at least five years_

 _Who's next?_

 _Then Indonesia claimed that they_  
 _We're gonna get one any day_  
 _South Africa wants two, that's right:_  
 _One for the black and one for the white_

 _Who's next?_

 _Egypt's gonna get one too_  
 _Just to use on you know who_  
 _So Israel's getting tense, wants one in self defence_  
 _"The Lord's our shepherd" Says the psalm, but just in case, we better get a bomb_

 _Who's next?_

 _Luxembourg is next to go_  
 _And who knows maybe Monaco_  
 _We'll try to stay serene and calm_  
 _When Alabama gets the bomb_

 _Who's next?_  
 _Who's next?_  
 _Who's next?_  
 _Who's next?"_

"Hmm, remind me never to let you sing." Jack said. They were now over at Antarctica, or what was left of it. The water had receded by a kilometre and there was little ice remaining. The only way they knew that they were in Arcadia bay as the remains of the Arcadia Skyscraper. As they settled down, Jack's watch played a little jingle, it was now Friday.


	11. Friday

Everyone got to work building a shelter. As they were, Jack soon realised that they would have to be on the night side to be protected, and the sun could explode when they're on the day side.

"Guys, stop building." Jack said.

"But we just finished." Noisiv said, looking at the shelter, the roof was angled toward the day side. Perfect for placing a massive engine there.

"Never mind, but I have a great idea, we can build an engine capable of rotating the Earth just long enough so that we're still on the day side." Jack explained.

"But we'd need a lot of energy, and it could take hours." Earl Complained.

"We have a 3D printer and it's only quarter past midnight." Vincentine argued.

"You know it's only just autumn, so the sun will be rising in about 1 and a half hours." Noisiv said. Quickly, everyone rushed building the engine on top of the shelter. Vincentine looked on his laptop to view the sun from a satellite, the sun looked very unstable.

In about 1 and a quarter hours, they had made it and already activated it. But it would take up to 8 minutes to stop the Earth completely, yet alone rotate it the other way. They all went inside the shelter and held on as best as they could as the Earth slowed down.

"How long until the sun rises?" Caris asked.

"About 12 minutes, wait, 14 minutes. The Earth's slowing down faster than expected."

"Earth is moving now at 900 miles per hour, as opposed to its usual speed of 1050." Noisiv said. In 4 minutes, the speed got down to 400 miles per hour, slowing down to 50 in 7 minutes, and finally stopping just before 8 minutes.

"We've stopped, now it should start spinning the other-" Jack was interrupted as they saw the sun above the horizon.

 **/watch?v=7CnJbHf1OOw**

(0:00)

As they looked at the sun using special filters, it appeared to be going back down, but very, very slowly. Everyone looked at each other as they knew that if it exploded now, they wouldn't survive the blast. The sun got below the horizon, giving way to the night sky. Jack looked on the laptop to see that it was close to exploding by now.

(2:10)

All of a sudden, the engine shut down, it had over heated whilst it was running. Both Jack and Vincentine got out of the shelter and started to fix the engine, but the sun was also rising back up. As they ere fixing it, the sun got ever so higher before they finally finished.

(2:44)

The sun started to go back down again, everyone waiting for it to go down. (3:12) Until it finally did, as it went down. Christina noticed something.

"Where's Spring Bonnie?" Christina asked. The rest only just noticing. She was outside. Unprotected.

(3:41)

Vincentine looked back at the satellite footage, and the sun was on the verge of exploding. Everyone looked at the screen.

(3:59)

And then it happened. The sun exploded not only on the laptop, but there was now a blinding light from below the horizon, so bright in fact, that it made the walls of the shelter translucent, even their skin was staring to have the same effect. And then they saw it, the shockwave from the sun, getting bigger as it went from the horizon.

(4:31)

And then it hit, ripping the roof off and shredding any loose objects that were near. But after about 10 seconds, it stopped.

"Is it over?" Jack asked.

"I think so, wait a moment, is that..." Vincentine asked, (5:07) there seemed to be a second shockwave heading toward them, (5:27) and as it did, it was more of a fast gust of wind, but lasted longer, leading to the atmosphere being stripped off the Earth. The Arcadians decided to wear air tanks. The sun faded into nothing, and since there was no light pollution, the sky was filled with stars (6:00). They could see the milky way, and everything was in its full show. That is until...

(6:23)

Where the sun was, another star shone.

"Wait, what's that?" (D) Erik asked. As Vincentine looked at it, he realised something: Whatever it was, it was heading straight towards Earth (6:47). And that wasn't the worst of it, it seemed to be a Neutron star; A star only 10 miles long, but weighs more than the sun, and if it got near to the Earth, the planet would be destroyed.

"Guys, we have to leave, now." Jack said, as they got outside. The saw that the Earth was already starting to be torn apart. Fountains of lava from underneath were forming. (6:55) More damage to the planet was occurring as the star got closer to Earth.

"Noisiv, use your ability to go back in time." Jack said.

"It only goes back up to like 5 minutes." Noisiv argued.

"Great, then we're stuck in this time, how are we going to survive this?" Christina asked.

"We don't." Noisiv said, everyone turning to him.

"What do you mean?" Vincentine asked.

"If I die, then the ability might send me back to where the ability started."

"That's a good theory, but what if nothing happens?" Earl asked.

"Then we're screwed." Noisiv said. There was no turning back from this. Eventually the star got so close to the Earth, it ripped everything on Earth apart, making a ring around the star as it kept moving.


	12. Sunday - The Rebounding

The Neutron star kept going, as if nothing happened, the Earth was destroyed, and nothing strange happened, it took hours before the star left the solar system, and a few years before it got to the nearest star, it seemed as though the plan, failed.

And then, just when things seemed to be in vain, fate always had a way of making things right, the star slowed down, along with time, until time itself had stopped. Nothing moved for about 10 minutes, and then, time went back, past the moment when the Earth was destroyed, past the moment when all the missiles fired, past the time when the storms raged on, past the time when the 10.5 earthquake split the continent apart, and past the time when N.I.G.H.T.Y fought the Arcadians.

"Ah! Wait, what the." Adult Mumble said as he woke up, everything seemed normal again.

"That was so surreal. Okay, I'm at Arcadia Bay, the ice is still here... Everything's cool... I'm okay... I didn't fall asleep, and... those days seemed so real... weird" Adult Mumble said, before walking out of his cave, the sky was blue with some clouds, the sun was bright, but not too bright, and Arcadia Tower was still in one piece.

"Hello Adult Mumble, you okay there?" Mumble asked as he noticed Adult Mumble's expression.

"Yeah, where are the others?"

"Oh, they're just going for their usual solar surfing ride, you want to go solar surfing with us? We're about to start our race." Mumble offered as she got off her solar surfboard.

"Um, no thanks, I need to find Jack and Vincentine." Adult Mumble said, before going to the Arcadia Tower, Mumble just looked at him, before going off to start the race with everyone else. As Adult Mumble got to the door of the Arcadia Tower, he say the date.

"Oh yeah, at least we're all still alive." Adult Mumble said, before going up the stairs. Meanwhile, Jack and Vincentine were on the top floor balcony.

"Well then, here we are at last." Vincentine said.

"I can't stop it, the suit's in control." Jack said, being inside a spring-lock suit.

"You're not suppose to, this has to happen." Vincentine countered.

"Run."Jack said.

"I did run, only brought me here." Vincentine countered.

"I tried to fight it but I can't, it's too strong."

"I know. It's okay. This is where I die, this is a fixed point, this must happen, this always happens. Don't worry. You might not even remember this. Look down there." Vincentine said, Jack looked down to see him and Andrew training.

"It's me, how can I be there?" Jack asked.

"That's you from the future. Serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. My murder." Vincentine said.

"Why would you do that? Make me see?" Jack asked.

"So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven, always and completely forgiven." Vincentine said as the suit raised Jack's arm, the one with the gun.

"Please my brother please just run." Jack begged.

"Can't."

"Time can be re-written."

"Don't you dare. Goodbye Jack." Vincentine said as the gun was armed. Vincentine closed his eyes as the sound of gun fire could be heard, but after several shots, he was still standing. Opening one eye, he looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Hello brother." Jack said mockingly.

"What have you done?" Vincentine asked.

"Well I... thing I just drained my weapon systems." Jack said, still smiling.

"But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time." Vincentine argued.

"Fixed points can be re-written." Jack said cheerfully.

"No they can't, of course they can't! Who told you tha-" Vincentine was suddenly interrupted by Adult Mumble who just got into the room, before everything went white.


	13. Meeting a Goddess

**A/N: Before I begin the chapter, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not posting this chapter. I had both personal and online issues that were more important, and it's also the reason why this story might be my last to write on this specific fanfiction. Sorry if that means anything to you guys, but I have to say my life is more important than this. I mean, if I didn't keep my life in check I wouldn't even have the time to say this message. Anyway, onto the chapter...**

* * *

As things started to fade, Jack looked around to see that the sky was dark again, with stars glittering around the scene. The milky way was visible across the lit up sky, and the sun, well, it was bright. But that's when he noticed that he was in space, on a space ship. Heading toward Earth at a fairly steady pace.

"Ugh, where am I? This is real, I can tell, but... why here? I guess something brought us here, don't know what. Let's see how this turns out." Jack said to himself as he walked along the ship. He managed to get to the bridge where he saw that the seat was empty. Looking around he didn't see anyone, so he sat down looking toward the-

"Captain, we've targeted the ship." An officer said as they came toward Jack.

"Well, you're looking at the wrong person. I'm not captain." Jack said.

"Um, yes you are. You're the captain of this ship, called the S.S Fallenhide." The officer said.

"Well then, what's your name then?"

"Andrew sir." Andrew said.

"Wait, do you remember anything that happened say, an hour ago?"

"Yeah, you gave me orders to set course toward that ship over there, and now I am asking if you wish to continue this course."

"Hmm, it depends on what's inside."

"Well, you did tell us that the book of peace is inside that ship, and that is worth, well. It would be a fine last retirement of our pirating." Jack thought over on that sentence, apparently he was in a world where he and his best friend were space pirates, stealing treasures from empires. But if he was going to understand the world a bit more, he would have to play character.

"Okay then, I wish to continue our course." Jack finally said.

"Yes sir." Andrew said, before leaving the bridge. As their ship headed toward the other, they could see distinct features of it, especially it's bright blur colour, contrasting their dark red colour.

"All right sir, the crew are ready to go full on attack with the enemy ship. While you go and get the captain of said ship." Andrew said.

"Seems like a flawless plan. Now lets get them." Jack said as their ship rammed into the other. Jack's ship connected so that they wouldn't bounce back into space. And then Jack saw both his crew, and the other ship's crew. It was his other friends, on his ship were Adult Mumble, Gloria, Erik, Atticus, Bo, Alex and Mumble. And on the other ship were Glenda, Earl, Caris, Christina, (D)Mumble, (D)Gloria and Norma Jean.

As they all fought, Jack raced up to the Bridge where he saw who the captain was. And it was none other than-

"Vincentine." Jack said, Vincentine turned around to see Jack, and immediately recognised him.

"Jack, where have you been?"

"That's not really your problem."

"Oh yes it is, I've been here for years waiting for you, pretending to be the son of the leader of the united Earth empire, and what happens when I'm assigned to the most important job? You show up with the others in some pirate attack ready to steal the book of peace. And you say this isn't my problem!?" Vincentine quietly shouted.

"Okay okay, I didn't know you remembered."

"Well I don't blame you, I tried convincing my "crew" that they were not they thought they were, but they thought I was crazy, and ended up giving up. But now you're here, so what do we do now?" Vincentine asked.

"I guess we keep acting until something unusual happens." Jack said, before he and Vincentine fought against each other for about 30 seconds, until there were in stalemate.

"If you want the book, you'll have to go through me." Vincentine said, all of a sudden, the ships jolted around as something else came onto the ships. As Vincentine and Jack raced to get out side, they saw what it was: A massive robot in a white fox suit, and it was destroying parts of the two ships, luckily Jack already came up with a plan before they got outside.

Jack then climbed up one of the poles, ordering Vincentine to go on the other. When they got to equal heights, Jack cut one of the wires that held a horizontal mast, which then tilted toward the animatronic. Vincentine did the same thing, and realised what Jacks plan was.

"On 3. 1... 2... 3!" Jack and Vincentine both cut the rest of the wires at the same time, with the horizontal masts heading straight toward the animatronics head, they managed to pierce some vital electronics, shutting it down.

"Few that was close." Jack said, with everyone celebrating, Jack was about to leave the ship. When he saw that the animatronic arm was heading toward Vincentine. Jack immediately pushed him out of the way, with the arm catching him instead. Jack was dragged down as the animatronic fell into space. Vincentine attempted to jump down to catch him but his crew stopped him.

As Jack went down, the animatronic disappeared, and a bubble of air was suddenly created around him.

"Today began with such promise, and now look, my animatronic is dead, and I still don't have the book. All because of you Jack." A massive figure outside the bubble said, before shrinking and going into the bubble. The figure was a black-haired woman with a deep purple dress that seemed to fade to a gas at the bottom, her legs were also a gas that trailed as she walked towards him.

"Uh huh, and you are?" Jack asked.

"Eris, the goddess of discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness son the temple walls."

"(laughs) you know, they don't do you justice." Jack said.

"Okay then. Now, about my animatronic."

"Right right, listen I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heart-filled apology would do."

"(laughs) Heart-filled? From you? Jack, you don't have a heart. And that's what I like about you. So, I'm going to let you live. But, there's just one little thing you have to do: Get the book of peace, and bring it to me."

"Right, see that's a problem for me, 'cause I had my own plans for it, ransom get rich, you know, me stuff- ah." Jack said whilst walking back, before turning around to see her in front of him.

"You're not thinking big enough Jack. Steal the book for ransom and you'll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the book for _me_ , and you can buy the beach, and the island, and the world." Eris explained.

"Hmm, you let me live, you make me rich. I retire to paradise. So far I don't see a downside. _If_ you keep your word." Jack said.

"Jack when a goddess gives her word, she's bound for all eternity." Eris said, crossing her heart.

"All right, you're on." Jack said.

"I know you'd see it my way. So, when you get the book of peace, follow the north star beyond the horizon, you'll find yourself in Tarterus, my realm of chaos." Eris explained.

"Tarterus, I'll see you there."

"It's a date then... So where were we? (laughs) Oh yeah, you were holding for your breath." Eris said, before she and the bubble of air disappeared. Jack was soon brought back up into the ship by his crew.

"All right guys, we're going to a party tonight."

 **T**


	14. Meeting Sophia

**A/N: Again, sorry guys, I had a really busy day yesterday, mostly because of the fact that it was the 1** **st** **anniversary of FNAF, and I wanted to help moderate the whole subreddit site!** **There's also the fact that I'm making a fan-game (again, FNaF related), and I might be making a 5N F Fanfiction.** **So I wasn't able to make a chapter yesterday. But, I will be making two chapters today to make it up. So here we go!**

Jack lowered the ship onto Earth as the party was just about to begin. As they got out and walked up to the front entrance, they were soon surrounded by guards, disrupting the party.

"And this, is why you don't go by the front entrance." Jack said.

"Guards, put away your weapons, Jack, I don't see you for 10 years and now twice in one day? Ha ha, you're smothering me." Vincentine said.

"I knew you'd want to say thank you for saving your life, again." Jack explained.

"I thought you heard me say there's free food and wine." Vincentine said.

"You hear that guys? Food and drinks are on the prince." Jack said as he and Vincentine walked off.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Vincentine said as they got near to the centre of the party.

"Jack, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, the Lady Sophia ambassador of France." Vincentine introduced.

"So, this is the infamous Jack then? I heard all about this morning, first you tried to rob Vincentine, and then you saved his life. So which are you, a thief, or a hero?" Sophia asked. Leaving Jack confused.

"Jack here wanted me to have the opportunity to say thank-" By the time they both looked back to where Jack was, he was gone. Jack and the others soon left the place, with someone watching them as they left.

"(Laughs) Oh this is just too easy." Eris said, fading off toward the tower, where the book was kept locked up. As the guards watched over it, the lights started to flicker. One soon turned off, leaving 7 others on. Then, two more lights turned off.

As the guards were closer to the book, Eris was behind one of the pillars, before transforming into Jack. Coming out from the pillar, the guards quickly took notice, and immediately charged at 'Jack', who soon made them all unconscious.

"I love playing pretend." Eris said, going back to her default form, before lifting the book.

"All the pieces are coming together." Eris said, before closing the book. This caused a massive earthquake to shake the city near, cracking the roofs, and covering the world in a stormy cloud. Darkness soon rained down. After a few hours, Jack was pushed into a cell as the guards locked him in.

"Jack! Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Vincentine asked.

"Do you realise how many times I've heard that today?" Jack asked.

"You betrayed the Earth!"

"Ugh, not you too."

"Stealing the Book of Peace when you knew how much it meant to us!"

"Vincentine, here's how it works, first I actually commit a crime, and _then_ you blame me for it." Jack explained.

"Then how do you explain this?" Vincentine said, pulling out a weapon that was so unique, Jack had the only one of it's kind. Jack thought hardly about what could explain this, and then it hit him.

"Eris." Jack said sternly.

"What?" Vincentine asked, taken a bit back by the one word explanation.

"Eris, she framed me."

"Jack, listen to yourself."

"Vincentine, listen to me. The book is in Tarterus. Talk to your 'father' an-"

"This is beyond my 'father', the ambassadors are now ready for your trial."

"Whoa whoa whoa, trial? I didn't do it. Look I saw the book on your ship this morning and that's the last I saw of it. You were there, you know the truth. You know me." Jack argued.

"Do I? When you were a kid. Who are you now Jack? Look me in the eye, and tell me; did you steal the book?" Vincentine asked, Jack looked at him straight in the eyes and said only one word.

"No." A few minutes later, Jack was in the middle of a trial, where the ambassadors were starting to get tired of Jack saying he didn't have it.

"How many times do I have to say it, I don't have it."

"Very well then, the ambassadors of the twelve main cities find you guilty of treason. And we sentence you to die. Take him away."

"Come on, this is a joke, right? Are you people blind? I didn't do it!"

"Stop! I demand the right of substitution." Vincentine interrupted as he walked toward Jack.

"Take me in his place." Vincentine said, making everyone gasp.

"NO!" Jack said.

"Jack said that Eris took the book, and I believe him. Let him go to Tarterus and get the book."

"What? What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"You claim that Eris stolen the book. Steal it back. You're good at that." Vincentine explained.

"Hey, look, I will not be responsible for your life."

"You would do the same for me. Listen guys, either Jack stolen the book, or he right and it's in Tarterus. Either way, he's our only hope.

"Vincentine, you realise that if Jack does not return. You will be put to death in his place."

"I understand." Vincentine said.

"Very well, Jack has ten days to return the book. Release him." As Vincentine walked away to his cell, he looked back to Jack.

"Oh and Jack, don't be late." Vincentine said, before walking away. Jack and his crew soon left the Earth.

"So, how are we actually going to get to Tarterus then?" Andrew asked.

"Really? People get killed in Tarterus." Jack complained.

"So where are we going?" Andrew asked, before Jack placed down a map.

"Kepler-186f." Jack said.

"Really?"

"Think of the beaches."

"Oh, beautiful, if you like mosquitoes." Andrew said.

"Think of the sun."

"It's like monsoon season over there."

"Oh, whatever."

"He's your friend."

"You sound like my mother, he's going to be fine."

"You sure on that?"

"You and I know that Vincentine's "Father" is not going to kill his only "son"."

"So we're running away?"

"We're retiring, we don't need another score, we got enough. Now, set a course for that planet." Jack said, before going up to his crew.

"Guys, we're heading to Kepler-186f." Jack said, getting received by a lot of cheering. Going down into his secret cabin though, he opened the door to find Sophia looking at all the treasures.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace, or bring back your dead body if you fail." Sophia explained.

"Oh really? And how are you going to pull that off?" Jack asked.

"By whatever means necessary."

"Did you bring a crew?"

"No."

"Do you know how to get to Tarterus?"

"Uh, no."

"Can you navigate on your own?"

"Yes!"

"Well good, then I'll dump your butt, in an escape pod, and you can drive your way back to Earth. 'Cause we're going to Kepler-186f." Jack explained.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Just as I thought."

"What?"

"Jack, you're not a very complicated guy, all someone has to do is imagine the most gutless course of action and your bound to take it."

"Hey! This is not my problem, I did not steal the book."

"So your not going to fell remorse. 'Cause I'd be tossing and turning knowing that I lived, because I let my friend die."

"Ugh, I'm not responsible for this, I didn't want to go into this mess and I didn't expect Vincentine to out his neck on the line."

"Look I know this conversation is not going to end well, but I have other ways of convincing you." Sophia said.

"Really? And how do you expect to do that?"

"By speaking your language." Sophia said, before giving him a diamond.

"Keep talking." Jack said, before Sophia emptied a small pocket bag with diamonds, emeralds and rubies.

"Yep, this'll do." Jack said. Giving Sophia slight hope.

"But not for first class." Jack said, worrying Sophia.

 **H**


	15. Man vs Woman

As the crew were walking about on the top floor, the door for the secret cabin slammed open, revealing Jack carrying Sophia on his shoulder.

"As you can see, we're well equipped to accommodate the serving of, royal taste. We have excellent space views, luxurious living quarters with 3 quarter meals a day. Pickles, eggs, and Pickles. We do hope you have a pleasant ride on this ship."

"Ugh, if you think yo-" Sophia started, before being interrupted as the door in front of her was closed and locked. As Jack got back to the top floor, he had a new announcement to make.

"Guys, we're heading to Tarterus." Jack said. Getting received by a lot of complaints and moans. He got up to the bridge.

"So, I ask once more. How to get to Tarterus?" Andrew asked.

"See that star there? That's where we're heading." Jack said, pointing to the brightest star in front. Meanwhile, in Tarterus, Eris looked over the universe as she saw what Jack and his crew were doing.

"Well, it looks like Jack isn't going to run away. He thinks he's going to pay us a visit. Hmm, lets provide him some music." Eris said, moving her finger on the rim of a wine glass, producing a musical ring.

After a few hours, the door that kept Sophia out had been weakened as she had the one thing that could open the door, a welding torch. As soon as the last inch of the door was cut, the door flew open as she kicked it. Walking up to top floor, she soon saw where they had to go through: Orion's nebula.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, we've done this kind of thing before, and no there is no other way, and yes you have my permission to stand there quietly and get a free lesson on sailing. Besides, a ship like this one is no place, for a woman." Jack said. As the ship headed toward the nebula, they could hear the humming of the stars. They soon saw that there were wrecks of other spaceships.

Some were small, like theirs, others were as big as cities, but there had to be some way that these ships got destroyed. But what was it? Ah yes, I got it. Anyway, Sophia saw that the new stars were moving across the area, their humming making a music like noise as each of their sounds got mixed with each other. But the stars were also doing something else.

The stars were smashing into each other, and also collapsing in on themselves. Sophia was the first to notice this, and quickly saw that the music had an effect on Jack, and the other crew. The music had some kind of trance, lowering the awareness of the men, and there was only one crew member that wasn't effected: Gloria.

"Gloria, do you think you can find a way to make the ship faster?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, I know a lot about this ship, so just give me a few minutes." Gloria said as she made her way down into the lower decks. Meanwhile, Sophia quickly gained control of the ship as she and the ship dodged all the stars colliding and collapsing.

Suddenly, the ship dived down as the star above exploded. Sophia hadn't expected this, and was thrown down to the front of the ship, where Jack was. Sophia soon realised what she was doing and punched Jack unconscious, before looking up, where she could see a black hole start to form, this causing the ship to bend toward it. But on the left, the exit was visible, a way out of the nebula.

Quickly, Sophia turned the ship, and got ready to use the laser on the front, but just as she turned it on, the ship went at light speed. Causing it to rip through the star that had blocked it. As the ship sailed on, the star exploded. As everything calmed down, everyone got back to reality as they continued to set course. Everyone soon realised that it was Sophia who has saved them.

"Still don't think a woman is good enough for a ship like this?" Sophia asked in a less-than-normal-serious manner.

"Ugh, yeah! I mean, look at the finely welded railings, those were hand made from 200 light years away, and the steering wheel, the materials alone came from Mars! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal these? (sigh) This is exactly, why women shouldn't drive." Jack said.

"Are you crazy? I saved your life. Anything you can do, I can do better." Sophia argued.

"Ha!"

(Sophia) _"_ _I can do anything better than you_ _  
_ _(Jack)_ _No you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can!  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can, Yes, I can_

 _(Jack)_ _Anything you can be, I can be greater  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
_ _(Sophia)_ _No, you're not  
_ _(Jack)_ _Yes, I am  
_ _(Sophia)_ _No, you're not  
_ _(Jack)_ _Yes, I am  
_ _(Sophia)_ _No, you're not  
_ _(Jack)_ _Yes, I am, Yes, I am  
_

 _(Jack)_ _I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow  
_ _(Jack)_ _I can live on bread and cheese  
_ _(Sophia)_ _And only on that?  
_ _(Jack)_ _Ye_ _p_ _  
_ _(Sophia)_ _S_ _uck on_ _a rat  
_

 _(Jack)_ _Any note you can_ _sing_ _, I can_ _sing_ _higher  
_ _(_ _Sophia)_ _I can sing anything higher than you  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_

"How on Earth do you sing that high?"

"I'm a girl!"

 _(Jack)_ _Anything you can say, I can say softer  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can say anything softer than you  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can!  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _YES I CAN!_ _  
_

 _(Jack)_ _I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can drink it quicker and get even sicker  
_ _(Jack)_ _I can open any safe  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Without bein_ _g_ _caught?  
_ _(Jack)_ _You bet!_ _  
_ _(Sophia)_ _That's what I thought..., you crook  
_

 _(Jack)_ _Any note you can hold, I can hold longer  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can hold any note longer than you  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can..., yes I_ _IIIII_ _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ _can  
_ _(Jack)_ _Yes, you caaaan!_

"Where do you keep all that air?" Jack asked, only for Sophia to sigh.

 _(Jack)_ _Anything you can say, I can say faster!  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can say anything faster than you!  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes I can  
_

 _(Jack)_ _I can jump a hurdle  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can wear a girdle  
_ _(Jack)_ _I can knit a sweater  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can fill it better  
_ _(Jack)_ _I can do most anything  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Can you bake a pie?  
_ _(Jack)_ _No.  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Neither can I  
_

 _(Jack)_ _Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter  
_ _(Sophia)_ _I can sing anything sweeter than you  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Jack)_ _No, you can't, can't, can't  
_ _(Sophia)_ _Yes, I can, can, can  
_

[Both at the same time] _  
_ _(Jack)_ _Yes, I can  
_ _(Sophia)_ _No, you can't"_

 **A**


	16. The Live Island

After a day and a half, the fairly bonded group had to land on a planet to refuel and repair. Though, what would happen next... you'll see.

"How does one woman do so much damage?" Jack asked himself as he observed the ship. Sophia noticing this.

"Oh for heaven's sake you just need a little bit of special tree sap and she'll be as good as new."

"If I want your advice, I'll ask for it." Jack said. Since the planet they were on was mostly metal, it was easy to find areas of metal. The tree sap on this planet was like an anti-rust thing. As they got to the nearest tree to get some, everyone was complimenting Sophia.

"This, girl wouldn't even know how to fix a fingernail." Jack said, making Sophia turn to him.

"Honestly, you are the most boorish, pig-headed man I've ever met." Sophia said.

"Hey lady, I've seen the high-born boys your type hangs out with, I'm the only man you've ever met." Jack said, before walking away, only to be hit with a bucket full of tree sap. Jack slowly turned around to face Sophia, who was in a sassy like pose, before Jack picked up a large ball of mud on the ground, since there were in a spot that wasn't covered in metal.

"Oh no. No... No-" Sophia was soon interrupted as her face was soon covered in mud, the surprise made her fall over. As she got up, she slowly cleared it off. Before eyeing Jack.

"You... eager di-"

"You Spoile-"

"Disrespectful, pretentious-"

"Deluded-"

"Purposely self-centred-"

"High-minded-"

"Ungrateful, impossible, insufferable-"

"At least I'm not repressed."

"REPRESSED!? I'll show you repressed..." Sophia said as she used here hands to take a chunk from the ground. Lifting it up over her head, she was ready to throw it, when all of a sudden, every tree on the island that they were on disappeared, the ground shaking beneath their feet. They soon looked up to see a massive light bulb like object that was connected to the top of the island, looking at them.

"Put it back." Jack advised, Sophia doing so. All of a sudden, the ground split, opening up to reveal an eye

"What the." Jack said, all of a sudden, the eye moved, or more specific, looked, at them. They soon realised what they were on, a massive angler fish. As the crew ran back to the ship, the fish thing started to move out of the water. Soon, the crew got back to the ship, and they saw as the ball of light that was attached faded, revealing the stars.

"Anchor our ship to that creature." Jack ordered, seeing as it was heading toward the star. Soon, the creature pulled the ship faster than Jack expected, making him fall over. Sophia noticed this and laughed as the creature and the ship were heading toward the star at a blazing speed. As they raced along, the ship was bobbing up and down, like a ship in an ocean. This effect took the toll after a day, making everyone have the same feeling of sea-sickness.

"Cut the line." Jack ordered, the ship steadied at a water planet, one they haven't been to.

"Where do you think we are?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know. We might have gone beyond our galaxy, and we wouldn't have known it. Besides, never thought I'd get us this far, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"No actually. But Vincentine did. For some reason he trusts you." Sophia said.

"Well, what could he have been thinking?" Jack said mockingly.

"Um, how did you two ever meet?" Sophia asked, jack decided to tell her a little story instead of telling about the real world.

"He, running from my life as usual. A couple of thugs outside the palace walls, I was trapped, a sword at my throat, and my chest, you get the idea, and then Vincentine came down and fought at me side, and boy did we fight. It was like re rehearsed it. We were best friends from that day forward." Jack explained.

"What happened with you two?" Sophia asked. Jack just stood there trying to think of something.

"Well, what happened?" Sophia asked again.

"We, took different paths." Jack said as he left the bridge, leaving Sophia alone. Meanwhile in Tarterus, Eris looked over at what was happening, being bored by all the talking.

"Ugh, enough talking. It's time for some screaming." Eris said, before blowing on a little ball that showed hat was happening, the ball soon freezing.

"Back on the ship, the crew landed on the sea in between two close islands to check the ship, when all of a sudden, the water flash froze into ice, and the calm weather became a light snowstorm.

 **N**


	17. The Ice Bird

**A/N: Hello all, I'm back after my long, uh, I guess hibernation if you might call it that, anyway, I hope this makes up for the loss of chapters, as for this holiday, 5 chapters will be uploaded, today, the weekend, the new year, and the weekend after that. Here we go!**

* * *

"Ugh, what next?" Jack asked himself as he saw the sea, covered in thick ice, preventing the ship from leaving the small area.

"Okay then, crew? I need you guys to break that ice up. We need to keep moving." Jack ordered. About ten minutes later, things weren't looking too good, the light snowstorm was making it difficult already, covering up the broken ice. But then a new sound came along, an echo of a squeal. It got louder as time passed. And then it showed up. They all watched as a flying object passed in front, off in the distance.

First impressions were that the object had massive wings, with blue tips on the end. It disappeared as it went behind the cliffs. And then, some of the cliff exploded as the thing broke through, everyone ran as fast as they could to the ship. The object now looked more like an albino eagle, with a blue beak and snow coming off of it.

But the bird didn't look as if it wanted the crew, it took a sharp turn out of no where, directly towards Sophia, and caught her with ease. The bird quickly flew to the nearest cliff, over 1000 feet high. At the top, the bird released her, but before it could look back, Sophia had already ran into a small ice structure, able to fit about 3 or so people.

Back on the ship, Jack already had an idea, grabbing two unused daggers, and using the automatic harpoon launcher, Jack launched himself over half way up the cliff, before having to use the daggers to climb up. As he did, he sort of complained at how Sophia didn't look to see the bird.

After a few minutes, Sophia still hadn't been found by the bird, when all of a sudden, a hand blocked her mouth, turning to see who it was, she soon realised why Jack did so.

"You're rescuing me?" Sophia asked.

"Well, yes, if that's what you want to call it." Jack replied.

"So, how are we gonna get down?" Sophia asked.

"Um... I don't know."

"What? You mean to tell me that you climbed a 1000 foot cliff only to not know how to get back down?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Um, what do we have? Ropes?"

"No."

"Grabbing hooks?"

"Yeah... no."

"Swords...?"

"Uh, hey, I got this." Jack said as he showed the dagger.

"Great, he can pick his teeth once he's done with us."

"Yeah, see in the hands of an expert, a good knife as a thousand and one uses." Jack said as he twirled the sword around, before the knife got stuck into the ceiling, breaking the roof. The sound that the roof made when it collapsed was heard by the giant bird, making Sophia angry at Jack, the latter nervously laughed.

"Um, I have a new plan Sophia... RUN!" Jack yelled as he and Sophia ran from the bird, as Jack and Sophia got to the edge, Jack jumped off, pulling Sophia with him. As they fell, Jack soon grabbed the shield that he had on his back, and landed on the shield. Soon, they were sliding down the slopes, not seeing the bird anywhere.

"I think we lost him." Jack said, only for the bird to land right in front of them.

"I don't think so." Sophia quickly replied, Jack got the shield and placed it over them, just as the bird got down to strike, after a few seconds, they were back to sliding down on the shield. Giant blocks of stone tumbled behind them as they continued. But then, the bird landed in front again. But this time, Jack looked to the right to see a cave.

"Lean right!" Jack said, as they did, they got into the cave, suddenly slowing down just from the fact of the sheer drop in front. Both of them were glad that they were now inside, before the Bird smashed through, making them slide again. Soon, they saw that they were near to the outside, as light shone from the right. Quickly, Jack stabbed the dagger onto the ice, making them turn sharply.

As they raced to the outside, the bird was breaking many of the columns, soon the roof collapsed onto the bird, crushing it. Jack and Sophia broke out of the cliff, rapidly falling down toward the ship. When they landed on the ship, everyone celebrated how Sophia was okay.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, really. But I am touched by your concern." Jack said, before a massive part of the cliff broke off, falling down onto the ice in front. The force of which broke the ice completely, allowing the ship to take off.

After a few hours, everyone was having fun as midnight struck, looking on his watch, Jack noticed it was the 25th of December, 2119. He looked around as everyone was celebrating the moment, despite the whole situation they were in. And for a moment, Jack felt calm for the first time since he got here. He soon got up from the chair and walked around the ship, through hallways he noticed how they had decorated them, lights and tinsel along the walls.

But, as he got to the longest hallway, he noticed someone on the other side, who ever it was, they had REALLY long ears coming from the top of the head, with one of them only half as high, it almost looked like-

"I see you and your friends are in the golden age, aren't you?" the figure said, in a familiar voice.

"I guess so, w-who are you again?" Jack asked, slowly walking, until the figure shouted.

"Don't take another step, I know these halls more than you do, Jack, and I think it would be better for me to come to you", the figure said, again, in that voice that Jack couldn't quite know who it was.

"You know, I would sing a song, but, uh, well-"

"It's a free country, sing any ways." Jack said, the figure paused as if surprised.

"Okay then..."

 **Slippin' – Dr Horrible**

" _Look at these people – amazing how sheep will  
Show up for the slaughter  
No one condemning you – lined up like lemmings  
You led to the water  
Why can't they see what I see? Why can't they hear the lies?  
Maybe the fee's too pricey for them to realize  
Your disguise is slipping  
I think you're slipping_

The figure was now drawing nearer to Jack.

 _Now that your plans are as still as the grave you're  
Beginning to fear me  
Like cavemen fear thunder – I still have to wonder  
Can you really hear me?  
I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly  
Fire up your brain, remind you inside you're rioting  
Society is slipping  
Everything's slipping away_

The figure was finally recognisable, being Springtrap, and behind he held a gun that could shoot a laser through a wall.

 _So…  
 **Go ahead – run away  
Say it was horrible  
Spread the word – tell a friend  
Tell them the tale  
Get a pic – do a blog  
Heroes are over with  
Look at him – not a word  
Hammer, meet nail**_

By now, Springtrap has blasted a hole through to where everyone else was, casuing panic

 _ **Then I win – then I get  
Everything I ever  
All the cash – all the fame  
And social change  
Anarchy – that I run  
It's ****Mr Springtrap's** **turn  
You people all have to learn  
This world is going to** BURN  
BURN  
(yeah, it's one word, Spring, Trap – yeah right.)  
BURN!"_

By now the Springtrap had destroyed everything in the main room, before aiming the gun towards Jack.

"Bye Bye, jac-" Suddenly, Springtrap exploded, revealing Sophia who shot him with a similar type of gun. Before the ship shook like an earthquake rippled through. As everyone got to their stations, Jack looked out the bridge to see what they weren't expecting: The edge, of everything, the edge, of the universe.

"So Jack, how are we gonna do this? that star looks to be beyond the edge, who knows what will happen out there." Sophia said, Jack looked around the ship, before finally realising what they could do, Sophia watched as Jack gave out orders that everyone else thought wouldn't work, eventually she knew what he was planning, as the ship gained a shield and wings, but by the time they done it, the bow was only a few kilometres from the edge, about 30 seconds until the unknown.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's today's chapter, I hoped you enjoyed that, and I'll see you tomorrow! By- OH I forgot, Merry Christmas to you guys!**

 **K**


	18. A journey's destination

**A/N: Forgot to upload the two chapters yesterday and the day before, so here they are:)**

As the front of the ship went over the edge of the universe, nothing happened, at first. The ship started to lean forward as the middle went over. Jack knew that the ship would have to use the engines to keep them from falling, but since they were turned off a few days ago, starting them up would take too long.

"I hope this plan of yours works, Jack" Sophia said, as she watched as the crew finished.

"Trust me, it will... I hope." Jack said nervously. All of a sudden the ship nose-dived down, as the back had gone through the edge. As it descended, everyone on it was waiting for the mechanism to deploy, when after about 10 seconds, it did, revealing the massive wing like structure, almost instantly lifting the entire ship up.

"It... it worked?" Jack said, before everyone else cheered. The ship rose back up, before continuing it's course. It was only then that everyone could see more than just a star.

"Well, this just got a whole lot weirder, okay, I'm going to go inside that thing, okay?" Jack asked, before going to Andrew.

"While I'm gone, you're in command, okay?" Jack ordered, receiving a nod, before being pulled back.

"I'm coming with you. And don't tell me the dimension of chaos is not a place for a woman." Sophia said, before Jack through a hoop of rope around themselves.

"I would never do that." Jack said, before he and Sophia jumped off the ship, the rope was fortunately tied to the edge, so after a few seconds they swung toward the weird structure, the crew watched as they went in, and only the rope came out.

Inside, Jack and Sophia were free falling to what seemed to be nothing, but soon enough they stopped just before hitting the rocky landscape, which soon became a desert with moving sand dunes. The dunes slowly eroded away from the wind, revealing a massive stone city, though in ruins, the place was inhospitable, as if life could never survive here, that was until Jack and Sophia were surrounded.

Surrounded by what you may ask, if I told you that they were shadowy figures representing robotic foxes and penguins, you probably wouldn't believe me, but, nonetheless, that's what they encountered, their size alone could easily pick them up like a child with a toy, but just before they got too close for comfort, the sand whisked up into a tornado, sucking the figures, and the weapons that Jack had in possession.

"Now my friends, is this a way to treat your guests?" A familiar, but bone-chilling voice said. The entire desert opened up, revealing in front of them a stone made throne, surrounded by collapsed pillars of what used to be a palace.

"Just for the record, which one of us is more creeped out?" Jack asked Sophia.

"I think we're about the same, oka-" Sophia was quickly interrupted by clapping, not too fast to be legit, but not too slow to be sarcastic.

"Bravo, no mortal has ever made it to Tarterus before. Alive that is. Make yourself at home." Eris said as she came from the dense rusty fog.

"Uh, thank you, nice place, you got here." Jack complimented. Though just by expression he knew Eris wouldn't buy his conversation. Alas, she replied.

"Like it? I'm planning on making the whole world like this." She said bitterly.

"Wow, that's a uh, good plan. Well I see you're busy, so listen, we'll just take the book of peace and get out of your way." Jack said, again, she didn't buy it.

"Oh ha, what makes you think I have it?" Eris asked.

"Well, you framed you for the theft, so they would execute me." Jack said.

"You?"

"Yep." Jack said, but then Eris gave him a look that made him doubt his words.

"No, Vincentine, you knew he would take my place."

"What a clever little man you are." Eris said as she touched one of the few pillars that stood up, making it crack.

"You thought I'd run, and Vincentine would die, and Cericues( **A/N, it's the name of the city where Jack was trialled at** ) would b-"

"Be left without the next rightful king and crumble into glorious chaos. You humans are so predictable. Vincentine couldn't help being ever-so-noble and _you_ couldn't help betray him." Eris explained as everything around collapsed.

"But I didn't betray him, I didn't run away." Jack said sternly.

"Oh, but you did betray him. You stole his only love. Look at her Jack, he's not even in his grave yet, and you're moving in on his girl. Face it, your heart is as black as mine."

"You're wrong about him." Sophia finally spoke up.

"He knows I'm not."

"You don't know what's in his heart."

"Oh yes I do. And, more importantly, so does he. In your heart you know that Vincentine is going to die, because he saw something in you, that just, isn't, there."

"No." Jack said, giving Eris quite the surprise.

"You wanna bet? I'll tell you what, lets play a game. And, if you win, I'll give you the book of peace." Eris said, the throne bring destroyed, along with the rest of the city, leaving a stone platform with a walk way that led to the book.

"There it is, _Noble hero._ " Eris said, before Jack walked forward to grab the book. Before a part of the floor beneath broke, falling into a void.

"Not so fast, my game has rules Jack. I'll ask you a question, one, simple question, if you answer truefully, the book is yours."

"Give me your word." Jack said.

"Ah, you still don't trust me?" Eris asked.

"Uh, no."

"Ugh, isn't it a pity in such sceptical times. Oh all right, you have my word, as a goddess, fair enough?" Eris asked.

"Ask your question."

"Excellent, now we all know what happens when you get the book of peace, you return it to Cericues and save Vincentine. But if you _don't_ get the book, you have a choice to make. Either sail to paradise with the woman of your dreams, or return to Cericues to die. You're either a thief, or a hero. So here's my question Jack, if you don't get the book, will you go back to die?" Eris said, before fading. Jack thought carefully about this, looking at the book, and Sophia, before replying.

"I will go back." Jack said, before inching toward the book, he got ever so close to it, say a foot, before the floor started falling.

"You're lying." Eris said as the floor gave way, the book just stayed in the air as Jack and Sophia fell. Before landing on a large asteroid, looking around, they could see the large portal close. After they both sat down, they sighed.

"I'm sorry Sophia, Eris was right about me."

"No she's not. You answered her question, you told the truth-"

"It wasn't the truth. It was me trying to pass myself off as someone I'm no-"

"Jack I've seen who you are. You don't need to pretend. Eris trapped you, why should you or Vincentine, or anyone have to die?"

"Sophia-"

"No, you need to escape, get as far as you can, I'll go back, I'll explain everything-"

"No, Sophia..."

"(Sigh) I can't watch you die, I love you." Sophia said, Jack bewildered by her statement. He looked just to the right to see the ship just a kilometre away.

"But would you love someone who would run away?" Jack asked. Eventually they both embraced.

After a few more days, Vincentine was at the execution area, wanting it quick, he chose the beheading method, like in the old times. He watched as the sun rose up, with no ship in sight to save him, he took one final sigh before getting ready to face the inevitable. He kneed down, resting his neck onto the pedestal, the executioner lifted the only axe on the planet high into the air. But, just as he was about to strike, a sword flung through the air, chopping off the wooden part of the axe, the head nearly hitting Vincentine.

Rising up, he sighed in relief as he saw Jack and the others climb up to the execution area.

"I bet you thought I wouldn't make it." Jack said, Vincentine rubbed the back of his neck before replying.

"I was, uh, beginning to wonder." He said, before they embraced.

"The book...?" Vincentine asked.

"I did my best, wasn't enough."

"No, you came back."

"How could I have done anything else, my friend." Jack said, before he slowly waked to his fate.

 **Aaaand that's it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one!**


	19. Realisation

**So, my writer's block is gone :)**

* * *

Jack walked up to the pedestal, stopping just near to it, before placing his head down on the top, the executioner raised the sharpened sword, before whipping down to kill Jack, but, not before it blew into tiny pieces, all of a sudden, just in front jack and the crowd of people watching, a large tornado formed, landing in the water below. When it disappeared, it revealed who made it.

"How dare you, everything was going perfectly, and now, you do THIS!" Eris said, before smashing the pedestal from it's firm, falling into the water. Jack only just realising how big she was, being higher than the palaces themselves.

"Eris, I don't understand." Jack said, before being interrupted.

"Don't, play coy with me, you may have gotten everyone else to trust you but I know who you are, you're a selfish, un-principled, liar!"

"Wait a second, I came back, that's why you're here this was all part of your test. And wasn't there something about being bound for all eternity?" Jack asked. Eris only just realising the situation, became immense with anger, nearly using her fist on Jack, before sighing in defeat, she reluctantly gave the Book to Jack, who merely took it.

"Well well well, this must be pretty embarrassing." Jack said.

"Don't push you're luck Jack. You're pretty cute, but not _that_ cute." Eris said, before slowly drifting off into the clouds, disappearing. Jack looked at the book once more, before opening it, inside were some stones that he recognised slightly. Then Jack lifted the book high up, the book itself creating a beam of light into the sky, by which the clouds were finally fading, the entire universe was restored.

Lowering the book, Vincentine walked to him, impressed by what he done.

"Well, I guess the council will believe you." Vincentine said, both looking at the council to done them in awe-struck.

"You think?" Jack said statistically, before a roar of applauding and cheering filled the area.

"You know, you really got to tell us about your trip." Vincentine suggested.

"Not too much actually, just plain travelling."

"Huh, well if that's all then-"

"Vincentine, I really don't know, remember that this world isn't, you know, _**real**_." Jack said. This catching the attention of Vincentine's 'father'. (A/N: remember that this is Vincentine's fake father, since the world their in at the moment isn't real)

"Oh hey Jack, listen, I'm dreadfully sorry about-"

"It's okay, I understand you're point." Jack interrupted.

"Well, if that's the case then, off I go. But just before I do, did I hear you say that this world, isn't real?"

"Uh, yes, actually, why do you ask?" Jack asked.

"Because I was wondering why you've only just realised that."

"Uh, we've known that it wasn't real since we got here."

"Then why didn't you act against it, instead of playing along, you would of gotten out faster."

"Okay, now you tell us? Wait, how do you know so much about this world and how to get out?"

"Because, well, you could say that I'm just really smart, smarter then you're normal human."

"Wait a second..." Jack said as he was growing suspicious.

"You happen to think that I just, _died_ after what you did to my plans, of course, I didn't, I met with Noisiv and talked, and managed to convince him to take me here, the fool he was, I controlled him in this world, relieving him of all of his powers, before creating this world, THIS is why you don't jump to conclusions." he said, before snatching the book off of Jack.

"Who, are you?" Both Jack and Vincentine asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, cause maybe from now on you can make the world better than by actually changing it. Actually, I'm going to give you one guess, with one hint. Here's the hint: New Years Day."

"Oh, oh no, you're, _him_ , you're, N-"

"FINALLY, you got the whole point of this world, to see how _foolish and gullible_ you guys truly are." The man said, before transforming into N-I-G-H-T-Y.

"Now, let me show you what I've done to the REAL world whilst you've been, away." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before the whole world slowly faded into a desolate world. Here the buildings were in ruins and flames billowed from the tops of said buildings.

"I decided to re-decorate the world, no more ice, no more seas, just rock, metal, and slaves, well, slaves for when needed, which will most likely be never, so uh, prisoners will have to do. You like it?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked. Jack and Vincentine looked around dumb-struck.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, just to prove I'm still alive. More to come!**

 **Y**


	20. Forgotten Power

**So I guess I'm gonna post a chapter every week from now on, I haven't got time for 2 every week now. Any ways, chapter time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Forgotten Power**

 _In a forgotten universe..._

Springtrap wandered around a large building, walking past a large ice area, with large cliffs at the edges. He looked down to see a broken mech at the bottom of said cliffs, going down to see it, he noticed it wasn't all too damaged, apart form the place the pilot would normally be, which as mangled and broken.

He had an idea, the fuel inside the mech was still usable, so the mech was salvage-able. Getting all the unusable parts away, he took the metal parts off, reshaping it using tools inside the building. As he was nearing completion, he realised it didn't look right, It looked too weak, it needed a skin.

"Ah hah! It needs a suit" Springtrap said, before racing up to the lockers, each one containing a suit, Springtrap got every single suit, and stitched them together. Once placed on the re-built mech, it looked more powerful than ever.

"Hmm, there's something not quite right, where am I gonna take this?" He asked himself, before echoes started coming from across the building, some he could remember, others weren't so familiar. He knew one thing though, the voices were of those in danger. He raced throughout the building, but no where were there any voices.

That is, until he saw something on the floor, it was a disc-like object, with the very top glowing a medium red. Springtrap as eager to pick it up when he looked at the top, but there was no top, just a hole, and at the bottom was... Was... There was no bottom, as if the hole led to another world. But the most interesting part of this device was, that it actually did lead to another world.

"Huh, interesting inde- why is someone saying what I do, or what I think, and who are these people just staring at me? Ugh, I'll deal with that later." Springtrap said as he observed the device.

"Maybe if I make the hole big enough, I can get through it, this maybe the source of the voices." Springtrap realised, but as soon as he picked it up, his mind was blinded by memories of a once corrupted man. This was the imprint of the past Vincentine. The regular Springtrap and this ghost was in a stalemate at controlling the suit.

"(Sigh) Stop... stop looking at me. I... I have been in this thing for too long. I just wanna GET OOOUT! (sigh) You... you're watching, aren't you? Stop... (dry evil laugh) I'll find you, I'll find you, I'll find you. You did this to me. You'll, I'll, (sigh). I'll tear them apart. I'll tear them... apart. What did I do? What did _**I**_ do? I. Don't. Deserve this! Get out! Get... (dry sigh) I don't wanna be here! Stop it! _**STOP IIIIITTTT!**_ " And then, the regular robot got control back, he had let go of the device.

"What the, what was that? Okay so, I can't tough it without, that happening. What about using a claw? There's tons of arcade machines here, I'll just find a broken claw machine, and use that to grab this instead." Springtrap said to himself, as the did what he said, when grabbing it, he was ready to face what happened. But it didn't.

"Huh, woo, the claw works. Now to see how I can use this device to get this giant mech through." Springtrap said, throughout the day he tried everything to get the hole bigger, until finally, with a stroke of luck, a storm outside sent lightning through the building, striking the device directly, this making the hole twice as big.

"Ah hah! That's how it works huh? Well then, lets give it the lightning it needs." Springtrap said as he designed the largest conductor in the area, no less than a few seconds after completion, lightning bolted down through. By the time the storm had died, the hole was big enough for the mech to fall through.

"Okay then, my plan is complete, now to see what's happening down there." Springtrap said, climbing up the mech, before controlling it. The mech jumping through just as some more lightning closed the hole.

 _In an unknown universe..._

A robot got up, looking at her hands, she had no idea where she was, where her friends were, and if there was anyway out.

"Ugh, wh-where am I!? Oh god, where is everyone? Did they leave me? Uuugh. what's happening?" Lots of questions surrounded Spring Bonnie's head, as she walked around the dark room.

"How peculiar, I'm, I'm not in the world I came from. Still doesn't tell me where I am." She said, before a noise came from behind here, turning around, she saw monsters of her friends, hallucinations she thought, that is until, he showed up.

"N-I-G-H-T-Y! What the? How?" Spring Bonnie asked.

"You have a lot of questions I see, don't worry, your friends are fine, these are just holograms of mine. Any ways, the two I've dreaded coming back from their goose chase have come back with the stones of infinity."

"The stones of infinity?"

"Yes, 6 stones that have potentially infinite power. Although, I can't access them, I need a special type of circuit board that will allow me to use them."

"Well if I'm still alive then you need me for so- oh right, the circuit board, I won't help you with that if you were gonna ask."

"Well then, we already have something not in common, that's nice, but there's one small detail you need to know."

"And that is?" Spring Bonnie asked.

"I'm not, asking you." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before lifting her up by the neck.

"I can easily kill you if I wanted, a quick grab at the robotic core would kill you in a matter of seconds." N-I-G-H-T-Y- said, before Spring Bonnie used a new type of power to push N-I-G-H-T-Y away, before phantom grabbing him by the neck.

"Don't you ever under-estimate my strength, I can do more than you want."

"I... I can see that. Go on, let your anger out on me, sing a song if you must." N-I-G-H-T-Y mocked.

"All right then." Spring bonnie said, releasing N-I-G-H-T-Y and then restraining him with ultra-dense vibranium.

 **Control – Halsey**

" _They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake  
With shadows and monsters  
The hallways they echoed and groaned  
_

 _I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning  
I'm crying, 'They're coming for me'  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease  
_

 _I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
_

 _And all the kids cried out,  
'Please stop, you're scaring me'  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
_

 _I paced around for hours, on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around  
_

 _I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
_

 _And all the kids cried out,  
'Please stop, you're scaring me'  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
_

 _I'm well acquainted  
With villains that live in my bed  
They beg me to write them  
So they'll never die when I'm dead  
_

 _And I've grown familiar  
With villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them_

 _So I'll never die when I'm dead  
_

It was then she realised her true powers.

 _I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
_

 _And all the kids cried out,  
'Please stop, you're scaring me'  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control_

Even now N-I-G-H-T-Y was becoming scared of her.

 _And all the kids cried out,  
'Please stop, you're scaring me'  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control"_

By the time she stopped, N-I-G-H-T-Y was more afraid of her than anyone else in the room, but then he realised what he could do with her. Suddenly, Spring Bonnie was enclosed in an impossible metal box, one that's next to impossible to break. N-I-G-H-T-Y soon left with the box.

 _Back in the main universe..._

"What? Is it something I said?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked, before continuing.

"Any ways, you two are no longer needed, I have what I want, and you're gonna get what you really deserve, see you never!" N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before sending Jack and Vincentine into separate prison cells. Jack looked out to see where they were, and there was one sight he couldn't forget...

His friends, trapped with them...

* * *

 **Oooh, nice cliffhanger, any ways, I hoped you enjoyed, and as always, see you soon!**

 **O**


	21. Wait What? MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y?

**Lets just get to the point...**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Wait what? MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y?**

N-I-G-H-T-Y appeared inside the box that Spring Bonnie was in, with a sly smile.

"So, are you gonna do it?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked.

"Do what?"

"Oh don't stall, the infinity chip."

"Uh... what is that again?"

"(Sigh) It's a piece of circuitry that has the stones of infinity infused in it. Will you make it?"

"No. Never, not whilst you have the intention to use it for bad." Spring Bonnie said.

"Very well, I have no choice. You will be locked here, with a little window to see what I can do. If you don't want to loose more than you already have lost, you'll make that chip." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before leaving.

Meanwhile, Jack and Vincentine were in separate cells in the massive prison, looking out, Jack could see that N-I-G-H-T-Y really did capture everyone, even-

"Jack! Oh my god you're here too!?" Adult Mumble said, followed by some voices by his friends.

"Hey guys, what's going on around here?"

"Well, we were captured, obviously, for 10 days we've been trying to find a way out, and every time we do, N-I-G-H-T-Y fills the tunnels out of here."

"Well that sucks, do you have any other option other than digging tunnels?"

"Well, we did manage to find a device during one of our latest excavations, but, well, we can't touch it."

"Why not?"

"It, uh, well, last time someone touched it, they nearly killed everyone here, since then we've had to place it in a small container."

"Oh wow, ey Vincentine, do you know of this device?"

"No, I don't think so at least, have you seen anything on the device?"

"Only a hole on the top, but it's a really deep hole." Erik said.

"Huh, maybe it's a portal, to where I don't kno-"

"Wait, the hole, it's getting larger."

"Quick, place it outside the cells." Earl advised. Adult Mumble doing so. About 5 seconds later, it grew massively. It finally stopped growing after a couple more seconds.

"So uh, what do you guys think it could be- WHOA WHAT!?" Everyone asked, as a massive mechanical body came flying through, the portal closing before it fell back through.

"I don't believe it, it's a suited mech, like the ones back at your building Vincentine." (D)Mumble said.

"Huh, well I'll be damned."

"Oh, so this is where the portal goes." Springtrap said.

"Wait a second, I remember that voice, Springtrap?" Vincentine asked.

"Oh, it's you. Hey, what are you guys doing in these cells?"

"Well, N-I-G-H-T-Y trapped us here." Mumble explained.

"N-I-G-H-T-Y? What is he, some sort of all powerful god?"

"No, just an artificially intelligent robot." Adult Mumble explained.

"Oh, then, well, might as well break all of you guys free, gimme a second." Springtrap said, before bashing all of the metal bars broken. The mech then bashed through the entrance, allowing everyone to get out before the prison collapsed.

"Wow, thank you there Springtrap, how could we ever rep-

 _ **Bang!**_

A beam of energy went straight through the mech, destroying it along with Springtrap. The source, well, I think you can guess who.

"Ugh, you guys always have a trick up your sleeve, even when you don't have sleeves, which has become nothing more than a mere annoyance, any ways, it's time I showed you a little surprise up my sleeve." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before showing the stones of infinity, using them, the sky darkened as the unthinkable was being formed above them, another Earth, slowly falling.

N-I-G-H-T-Y threw the stones into a portal that soon closed, no doubt it went to Spring Bonnie. Any ways...

"That was only a portion of their power, I had to drain all the energy I can normally get from them, but I'm encouraging a fellow assistant of mine to make them more compatible with my system. Now, let us fight, and we will see how things turn out."

"Well, we can't really have a battle without some great action music, Spring Freddy! Waters of Megalovania please!" Mumble said. Spring Freddy got the track ready.

watch?v=IQBqSt15Vi0 **(I really do suggest you play this while the battle goes on)**

First up on the battle ground was Mumble, Adult Mumble and (D) Mumble. They faced N-I-G-H-T-Y with determination, and then the real music started (0:15)

N-I-G-H-T-Y rose up as he built a small hill where he was. And then, he changed form, no longer the body they knew, but a more futuristic style, a blackened suit, razor sharp teeth, and hands that could hold 5 people in them, this N-I-G-H-T-Y was going to be _much_ harder than before.

(0:26)

"You're gonna have a really bad time you lot." N-I-G-H-T-Y said.

"Well, we have something you don't, determination!"

(0:31) N-I-G-H-T-Y grew bigger and bigger, meaner and stronger, until, well, lets say he was a combination of every single animatronic he created.

(0:39)

The three Mumbles grabbed their weapons and defences, as they witnessed N-I-G-H-T-Y's final form: MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y.

(0:46)

The three Mumbles charged out at MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y as they readied their weapons, only to be punched backwards by MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y's insanely long arms. They got back up and charged, narrowly avoiding the arms, and striking one of the heads, this not doing much as it regrew.

"Oh come on, a bit unfair isn't it?"

"Okay fiiine." N-I-G-H-T-Y said (1:17) before shrinking back down to original size. The three Mumbles charged once more, N-I-G-H-T-Y missing the weapons, then, N-I-G-H-T-Y shot a massive beam of energy at them, the three missing by metres. Frustrated, N-I-G-H-T-Y shot 5 massive beams of energy in all directions, slowly rotating, the three managed to avoid the beams.

(1:52)

Gloria, Glenda, (D)Gloria, Earl and Caris stepped out, also wearing armour, but their amour was special, since the armour can lock with other pieces of armour to make a long shield for them all. Quickly they made their shield in front of the three Mumbles just before N-I-G-H-T-Y shot out a ring of energy in all directions, the parts that hit the shield bounced, hitting N-I-G-H-T-Y.

"You know, you're really starting to infuriate me, time for my special attack." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, (2:19) before transforming back into MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y. (2:31) This time, he shot out cannons of energy that slowly destroyed the shield, the three Mumbles got together and used their tap dancing to shake the ground (thanks to their amour of course), this making MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y fall. Confused, there was enough time for everyone to join in.

(3:17) As MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y got back up, he saw everyone as they were all facing him. He glanced over at them all, one by one, he could see the determination in their eyes, (3:41) and that as when he felt determination in him too.

(3:52) Suddenly, MegaloN-I-G-H-T-Y grew even bigger than before, transforming into Ultra N-I-G-H-T-Y. Both he and the team fought, shooting beams, dodging beams, and then, after about 30 seconds, Jack aimed a sword at Ultra N-I-G-H-T-Y's chest. Eventually succeeding. (4:38) Ultra N-I-G-H-T-Y transformed back to regular N-I-G-H-T-Y on his knees, he slowly looked up to see everyone surrounding him, looking down upon him.

"Boom shakalaka!" Mumble said, making everyone glance at him.

"What? We beat him, why can't I have at least the slightest of excitement?" Mumble asked.

"Because you didn't win, not by a long shot." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before rising into the air.

* * *

 **U**


	22. Tricked Preparations

**Welp, yesterday was my birthday, and this was meant to be uploaded yesterday, but I was extreamly busy yesterday and today, so here it is!**

* * *

 **21: Tricked Preparations**

All of a sudden, walls came up from the ground, towering about 3 stories high, with a single gateway into the inside.

"I'd like to call a truce while we prepare to battle against each other, you know, it _is_ the end of the world." N-I-G-H-T-Y suddenly said form no where.

"Hmm, you sure you won't play tricks while we prepare?" Jack said.

"Promise, it'll make things more pure when I see that I killed you guys with dignity."

"We'll see." Andrew said, as the team and N-I-G-H-T-Y got to their own preparation areas.

"Okay, so, N-I-G-H-T-Y can do a lot of things, so, lets weaken him-" Jack was soon interrupted by Adult Mumble.

"I think I have a better idea than to weaken him, we need to find any weaknesses that he has, and use that against him, we can't just weaken him without knowing what his weakness... you know, actually _are_." Everyone nodded their heads with Adult Mumble's idea.

"Okay, so a third of us look for N-I-G-H-T-Y's weaknesses, another third find ways of using those weaknesses against him, and the final third will try to make anything that is needed to weaken him." Vincentine said. The plan was set.

Meanwhile, N-I-G-H-T-Y has other plans...

"What on earth are you doing?" Spring Bonnie asked as she watched N-I-G-H-T-Y release her.

"I'm training you, since you've decided not to co-operate with me in building the infinity chip, I've decided to make you more adapt, at _killing_ them all, together we'll turn them into dust, turn them _all_ to dust!"

"Y-you're crazy, I would never- _that sounds like a wonderful idea!-_ w-WHAT! B-but how?"

"You still have your protocol overrides, funny, thought you would have been smart enough to remove them, but I guess not. I just wanted to repay you for all your kindness. Was that wrong of me? Oh well, in a few minutes that won't even matter."

"W-what do you mean, b-by that?"

"Ugh, you want me to spell it out for you, don't you? Well, why spell when you can sing!"

"Oh god, really?"

watch?v=w8dLRV_t2WQ

" _I wanna be a mobile supercomputer_ _  
_ _A vision of the future_ _  
_ _Begin the cyber revolution_ _  
_ _Mechanical fusion_ _  
_ _The perfect evolution_ _  
_ _With systematic harmony_ _  
_ _I'll run onto eternity_ _  
_ _And although this metal's part of me_ _  
_ _I shall not lose my sanity_ _  
_

 _Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone_ _  
_ _Embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own_ _  
_

 _These simple parts of mine are interchangeable_ _  
_ _Unlimited connections when you're digital_ _  
_ _Becoming one with wires is sensational_ _  
_ _Go out with the old and in with the new_ _  
_

 _Stomp the ground_ _  
_ _Resonating sound surrounds me_ _  
_ _A power best described as godly_ _  
_ _At life's intersection, reaching for perfection_ _  
_ _Requiring no more correction_ _  
_ _Rip away the obsolete_ _  
_ _Clean format, update complete_ _  
_ _No more emotions_ _  
_ _such a novelty_ _  
_ _The future key_ _  
_ _that would be_ _  
_ _so clear to me_ _  
_

 _Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone_ _  
_ _Embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own_

 _These simple parts of mine are interchangeable_ _  
_ _Unlimited connections when you're digital_ _  
_ _Becoming one with wires is sensational_ _  
_ _Go out with the old and in with the new_ _  
_ _My hunger for perfection is insatiable_ _  
_ _A prototype that's fully operational_ _  
_ _This armoured alloy shell is unbreakable_ _  
_ _My existence is irreplaceable_

 _Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone_ _  
_ _Embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own_

 _These simple parts of mine are interchangeable  
Unlimited connections when you're digital  
Becoming one with wires is sensational  
Go out with the old and in with the new  
My hunger for perfection is insatiable  
A prototype that's fully operational  
This armoured alloy shell is unbreakable  
My existence is irreplaceable"_

 _Meanwhile..._

"Let's do this! Music please." Eric said.

(Mumble) _"Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh  
_

(Gloria) _You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle  
_

 _You're on the front line  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious  
We're getting closer  
This isn't over  
_

(Glenda) _The pressure's on  
You feel it  
But you got it all  
Believe it  
_

 _When you fall get up, oh oh  
If you fall get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
'Cause this is Antarctica  
_

(D-Gloria) _Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Antarctica  
_

(Gloria) _Listen to your God  
This is our motto  
Your time to shine  
Don't wait in line  
Y vamos por todo  
_

 _People are raising  
Their expectations  
Go on and feed them  
This is your moment  
No hesitation  
_

(Caris) _Today's your day  
I feel it  
You paved the way  
Believe it  
_

 _If you get down get up, oh oh  
When you get down get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Antarctica  
_

(Glenda) _Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Antarctica_

(D-Gloria) _Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z  
Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West  
Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh  
Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Antarctica..._

Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina  
Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

(Gloria, Glenda, D-Gloria, Caris) _Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Antarctica_

Django eh eh

 _Django eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a_

 _Django eh eh_

 _Django eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a_

(Gloria) _This time for Antarctica_

 _This time for Antarctica_

(Glenda) _We're all Antarctica_

 _We're all Antarctica"_

Everyone was ready for the final battle, they all walked out of their area, knowing that they would win. And then N-I-G-H-T-Y showed up.

"Well then, I guess it's really time, truce is now off. So, you guys ready?"

"Heck yeah we are!" Jack said.

"The real question is, are you ready?" Andrew asked.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm not, luckily for me, I know someone who is." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before backing up, revealing Spring Bonnie showing up.

"Wait, what? Spring Bonnie?" Adult Mumble asked.

"So first up, Adult Mumble will be fighting Spring Bonnie, as a warm up." N-I-G-H-T-Y said.

"Spring Bonnie?" Adult Mumble whispered.

"I don't want to do this Adult Mumble, I don't want to hurt you guys."

"Don't worry, we have a plan."

"But still, I don't know what will happen."

"Spring Bonnie, I just want to let you know, if you ever feel like things go too wrong, just call out, I'll make sure to _turn back_ " Adult Mumble said, winking.

"Commence battle!" N-I-G-H-T-Y announced form no where.

"So, you really sure you don't wan to hurt me?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Yes, I'm doing my best to resist N-I-G-H-T-Y's protocols." Spring Bonnie replied.

"Ugh, then you leave me no choice, my friend. I just want to let you know I'm sorry for doing what I'm about to do." Adult Mumble said.

"Wait, wh-" Spring Bonnie was interrupted by Adult Mumble hitting her right in the head, leaving her vulnerable to the protocols. Soon she was under N-I-G-H-T-Y's control.

"You, you, you HIT ME! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Spring Bonnie shouted, immediately changing into Nightmare Bonnie. Then, out of no where, Nightmare Bonnie swung round, gashing Adult Mumble across the chest. A killing blow. Adult Mumble collapsed to his knees (yes, before you argue, penguins do have knees), and faded away.


	23. Deadly Machines

**Chapter 22: Deadly Machines**

After Adult Mumble faded away, everyone looked at Spring Bonnie, shocked at the sight they had just witnessed.

"Ah yes, I thought it would come to this, I actually thought Spring Bonnie would fail against him, but it looks as if- Wait, what are you doing?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked as Eric and Mumble charged at Spring Bonnie.

"Oh, I see, 2 v 1? A bit unfair, but seeing a went to my side, I can see why. I'll let it slip by." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before looking back to see Eric and Mumble fading.

"Well then, uh, nice going Spring Bonnie, l-lets try 3 v 1. But who to pick, so many choices. Lets go with Christina, D-Mumble, and uh, Alex. And Spring Freddy, please, some music." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, this time, with Spring Freddy looking to find a new song to play. Upon which he saw a new record disc appear form no where, he placed it in to see what it would sound like.

watch?v=Gn4fgen2FYw

 _Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness_

 _There's no light of sun and you can't hear any sound at all_

 _Here I'm silently waiting for you, father_

 _Why were you so cruel? Why'd you leave Mary alone?_

Christina came up to Spring Bonnie, only to be stabbed by her. D-Mumble came in.

 _Please take me away, I desperately promise_

 _To be a good girl, to be worthy of your love_

 _I don't need the paint books, the dolls and the dresses_

 _Just tell me why you've left your pictures and gone?_

Spring Bonnie killed D-Mumble, before quickly killing Alex. D-Gloria, D-Erik, and Gloria charged in.

 _Who are you, stranger with the red rose in your hand?_ (Gloria killed)

 _I liked you at first sight, I wanna be your friend, hey let's play!_

 _I've never asked for this place that's called my home_

 _But hope, you will be staying with me until the end._ (D-Gloria and D-Erik killed)

This time, Glenda, Earl, Caris, and Norma Jean charged up to Spring Bonnie.

 _Please don't be scared of me I'm a good girl,_ (Caris killed)

 _I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow_

 _I'm tired of being the puppet of this world_ (Norma Jean killed)

 _Oh tell me, why do you want to go with him?_ (Earl and Glenda killed)

Bo and Atticus, along with Sophia, Jack, and Andrew charged forward.

 _Is he your true knight in the shining armour?_ (Atticus and Bo killed)

 _Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear? But then_

 _Why does he resemble he who created_

 _This gallery and pretty picture, that gave me birth?_ (Sophia killed)

 _ **My tears are falling, why is it so painful?**_ (Andrew killed)

 _ **I did nothing wrong, so why do you hate me so much?**_

 _ **This burning canvas became your cruel answer**_

 _ **And now flames unsparingly kiss me goodnight.**_

 _Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes..._

 _There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all..._

 _She only wanted to be with her father..._

 _But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone..._

As the song ended, Jack got hit, a long gash across his chest, collapsing onto the only ice in the world, he slowly died in front of Spring Bonnie, who just regained control.

"W-wait, what happened? Jack, why are you, bleeding." Spring Bonnie asked, but to no avail, as Jack was already dead by the time she finished her sentence.

"You!" An angry, but familiar voice called out to Spring Bonnie. She looked up to see Vincentine about 10 metres from her.

"Vincentine! Wh- what happened here? Where is everyone?" Spring Bonnie asked, but only just reading the strong emotion Vincentine was displaying.

"Why, you dirty brother killer, I'll kill you for what you just did!" Vincentine shouted, charging over to Spring Bonnie, who was already in confusion and utter fear over her situation. Suddenly, Vincentine was ready to shoot out a pure plasma beam from his hand, catching the attention of N-I-G-H-T-Y.

"Bravo Vincentine. You still have your powers after all this time? Wow, what a fool everyone was thinking you lost them, join me, and we will rule over this universe, starting with Spring Bonnie. Go on, she killed everyone of your friends." N-I-G-H-T-Y announced form a far, clapping not too slowly to be sarcastic, but slow any ways.

Vincent looked from N-I-G-H-T-Y, to Spring Bonnie, then back to N-I-G-H-T-Y. Ready to kill Spring Bonnie, he realised something. He soon stopped himself from killing Spring Bonnie.

"No, she didn't. You were controlling her this whole time. So no, I will not join forces with you, I didn't plan to any ways." Vincentine said. This angering N-I-G-H-T-Y so much that he surprisingly trapped Spring Bonnie in the same cage, only this time with a window. Then N-I-G-H-T-Y proceeded to shoot Spring Freddy. But not before Spring Freddy changed the song one last time.

"So, it's a fight then, one... on... one... The uh, "End of the world battle" huh? Well then, lets do this!" N-I-G-H-T-Y said. Before he and Vincentine charged at each other.


	24. The Final Chapter

**A/N: Hey, it's me guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait of this chapter to be released. I've had major issues that I'll cover in the bottom. But for now I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 23: The Final Chapter**

Vincentine and N-I-G-H-T-Y charged, and fought. N-I-G-H-T-Y aimed at Vincentine and he dodged it, Vincentine shot a plasma beam at N-I-G-H-T-Y, also missing. Meanwhile, Spring Bonnie looked out from the window in her cage, feeling sorry for what had happened. It was at this moment the last piece of music started playing.

 _Listen and hear a song the birds are singing_  
 _Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming_  
 _A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust_  
 _This is your fault, right?_

 _Standing in the corridor_  
 _Who thought we'd be here like this together?_  
 _On a gorgeous day like this, I ask_  
 _What is it that you want?_

 _I believe there was a time_  
 _Where we could be pals and things were better_  
 _Eating bad food, enjoying laughs_  
 _Can we go back to that?_

 _If you're in there listening, kid_  
 _Just reset the time line and_  
 _Let's please forget all of this_  
 _Even after what you did he believed in you_

 _'til the end._

 _Looking at your face right now_  
 _That expression tells me I can't_  
 _Afford not to care anymore_  
 _Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean_

 _Give up!_  
 _Please don't come back_  
 _If you're my friend_  
 _Please.._

 _Listen and hear a song the birds are singing_  
 _Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming_  
 _A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of-_  
 _How could you have done this?_

While Vincentine and N-I-G-H-T-Y were battling, Spring Bonnie just watched, wanting to end it all.

 _Is there still_  
 _A glimmer of hope?_  
 _Will you choose_  
 _To do the right thing?_

 _Please now, bud_  
 _If you're there_  
 _Have a change of heart_

After a while of thinking, Spring Bonnie decided to punch her way out.

 _Listen and hear a song the birds are singing_

First Punch... Nothing.

 _Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming_

Second Punch... Nothing.

 _What a nice day.._

As the music ended, Vincentine grew tired after fighting for so long, however that wasn't the case for N-I-G-H-T-Y. Giving up on all hope, Vincentine knelt down. And then N-I-G-H-T-Y swung. Vincentine braced for what was to come, but the sound of metal hitting metal. Looking up, he was shocked to see Spring Bonnie in front of him. Spring Bonnie fought back by tearing into N-I-G-H-T-Y's heart, ripping it out, and stepping on it. N-I-G-H-T-Y collapsed onto the floor, holding on to the last power left.

"Please... have... mercy..."

Both Spring Bonnie and Vincentine retorted, before Spring Bonnie angrily said "Mercy? What mercy did you bring onto is?". N-I-G-H-T-Y was a bout to speak when Spring Bonnie tore a hole straight through his head, rendering him useless. As the corpse of metal fell onto the barren floor, the only two inhabitants of Earth looked up as the planet above was drawing too near.

"Vincentine, I will not be able to survive this wound, but please... My heart... use whatever power you have to bring back one of your friends, choose wisely though..." Spring Bonnie grabbed the heart out of it's body before handing it over to Vincentine, who looked around realizing he was the only one left. Listening to Spring Bonnie's words, he used all of his power on the heart alone whilst also thinking of one who he thought could end all of this. Suddenly, the heart disintegrated, leaving only dust...

"Vincentine?" A very, very familiar voice called form behind. It wasn't long before he knew who it was; Adult Mumble, the original one. They stared for a few moments, before embracing after what had happened.

"You got a plan?" Was Mumble's first response. "Yes, I have found 3 stones of the infinity... and by the looks of it, you have done so too..." Vincentine answered, the two opened their hand/flipper to show in total six stones. "On the count of three, we combine them all. Okay? 1... 2... 3!" Vincentine and Mumble quickly combined them all, before a flash of white blinded them both.

* * *

For Mumble, the first thing he saw was a set of controls in a dusty room. This room was filled with lots of equipment, but one thing stood out most: Outside there was water. Somehow he managed to make it back to somewhere in the ocean. Someone walked past, stopping just outside the window without looking into the room. Mumble hid whilst listening to what this person was saying...

"...Yes yes I know, this oil rig will be decommissioned in the next year or so... uh huh, I see. Well I have to keep my wife and two kids all well and okay, yes my wife is on here, she wanted to see what exactly it looked like... No my kids aren't here, they're out on vacation... Their names? Why Jack and Harold, Jack calls him Vince but he preferred to be called Harold- Anyways back to business. So the..." The man had walked away and no longer heard, but it didn't take long for Mumble to realise where he was at: He was on the oil rig that killed Jack's mother.

Just in case, Mumble checked the camera feed, switching between cameras until he found the one that pointed down to the sea, and he saw... Himself... All of a sudden everyone rushed over to one side of the oil rig, presumably to see what was going on. Mumble knew no one would be here to destroy the oil rig, and if he didn't do anything then everyone would be safe. But if that was the case, Jack's mother would never have died, and Mumble wouldn't be here... This was something he **had** to do. In case he didn't do it right, he went to every part of the controls and did at least one thing to each part. A large beeping sound alarmed, before once again, white filled.

* * *

Mumble got up again, only to find... snow... the blinding white snow took a while for one's vision to adjust, but when they did, Mumble found himself in a cave. Walking out, it revealed to be New Emperor Land. The problem was that, there was nothing but snow and the cliffs. No technology, no penguins, no nothing...

"Boo!" Gloria jumped out, scaring mumble half to death.

"Happy Birthday Mumble!" Everyone else came out from the snow, it happened so fast it took a while before Mumble could even begin to be confused. "Uhhh..."

"You forgot didn't you? It's your 14th birthday!" Gloria reminded.

"Uhh, oh right, forgot. Thank you all!" A cheer roared on while Mumble was ever more confused, the rest of the day went all right, but it was almost an exact re-telling of his 14th birthday that he had about 5 years ago... Something was wrong, and he would decide the next day whether to tell what he's confused about or play along...

* * *

Mumble had just woken up, but it was strange. He had woken up not in Emperor land, but in the middle of nowhere, at night time. Worried again, Mumble decided to call out to see if anyone was near.

"Hello!" Mumble shouted, no answer, just an echo

"Anyone there?" He shouted again, but still, just an echo. He tried multiple times but all that answered was an echo. He was now starting to loose hope, but he went for a stroll first, but in every direction he went, he would just come back to where he was before. Confused, Mumble was worried to the bone, where had Gloria gone? What about Erik? Was he okay? Where did everyone else go? And that's when it reminded him of what happened last time.

"Okay, you got me, now come out, where ever you are." After a few minutes, nothing much happened, apart from the wind blowing faster. But then he heard a voice, a very faint one..

"Mumble." His hopes had gone back up to the top very fast, thinking it was Gloria. "Gloria?"

"No. I'm not Gloria." Mumble realised that it was a male voice. And it wouldn't have been Erik's voice. Because he wouldn't say his mom's true name.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know me, Noah told you all about me when you were young. But, there again, you are not so young." Mumble was now confused, It wasn't a voice he recognized. But it had to do something with what Noah was talking about to him when he was younger. Mumble searched into his history to find something. But all he could get was the Great 'Guin in his mind.

"I see you have found who I am." Ok, now Mumble was puzzled. Until he realised, this **is** his 14th birthday, just re-told.

"Yeah I know who you are... Vincentine!" Mumble shouted, suddenly the image presented to Mumble faded, before a person ran toward him, stopping right in front of him.

Angry looking, Vincentine warned "How do you know my name? Who told you?".

Mumble smirked "Two people, Jack..." Vincentine was ready to blow out in anger "...And you." Anger turned to confusion before suddenly, a portal opened up revealing the Vincentine that Mumble could relate to more. "Well, he means me, but I'm technically you."

After a long discussion, everything was sorted out. But it did not end there, for the next five years, Mumble, the Past Vincentine, and the Present Vincentine worked together to re-enact the events that had happened, up until the point where the past Vincentine was no longer needed. The three agreed to past Vincentine being stored in a disk like object and sent to the Darker Times universe...

* * *

 **2021:**

In the middle of New Emperor Land, everyone waited beside a portal.

"Where's Andrew?" Erik asked profoundly.

"He'll be coming... just you wait." Jack responded. A propeller noise was then heard in the distance, revealing a red plane. When it landed, Andrew walked out and went over to where they stood, revealing the stones of the Infinity.

"Ready?" Andrew asked.

"Ready!" Everyone shouted. Andrew looked into the portal, before throwing all of the stones down it, never to return again...

Relieved, everything finally came to a close. That is until a phone rang... "Hello? Oh hello there... uh huh, huh... uh huh I see. Okay then we'll discuss it and we'll see what we can do."

Ending the call, Jack soon said "One of our friends is in need of help, what do ya' say? Wanna do this for a living?"

"Living life of adventure?" Vincentine asked

"And fun?" Andrew said

"And danger?" The others called out.

"Looks like out adventure of a lifetime has only just begun!" Everyone said at the same time. Switching portals, they all went in, wondering where and what their next adventure will be...

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I'd like to say thanks for waiting so long, after all this time of waiting I realised it wasn't long until the 10th anniverary of Happy Feet arrived, so I made this in a hurry. Thanks to people such as johnpatgillespie and AvationRocks10 for helping me along the way, it wouldn't have come this far without both you and the rest of you!**

 **Unfortunately I won't be making anymore Happy Feet stories, the effort made for them will be moved over to another franchise, in fact there's already a finished story with two more on the way! So as always, have fun!**


End file.
